Which Kisses Do I Want?
by Twit-Tard
Summary: SEQUEL to You Belong With Me.May is free from her girl-next-door-syndrome but now she's torn between 2 certain boys.Jay and Ethan have both imprinted on her.The first ever, double imprint. Who will May choose? Jake and Nessie's daughter!You'll love this
1. Which Kisses?

**Chapter 1: Which Kisses?**

**Friday**

It's been two weeks. It has been two weeks since my perfect moment was taken away and ruined by Ethan imprinting on me. Seriously! I finally admitted my long time feelings for Jay and he returned them, it was bliss…for like a fucking minute and then Ethan had to look into my eyes and UGH! I haven't seen either of them in two weeks. The council, as well as the wolf daddies and imprint mommies are discussing about what to do about this situation. Because this is the first time a double imprinted has ever happened and of course, it has to happen to me! I finally got Jay and I am not just giving it up for Ethan. He's a real jerk most of the time. I stab my bacon and eggs with my fork. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Whoa, hey there, calm down! You're going to break the plate if you keep stabbing so hard!" Jake ordered me. By now, Jake had already phased. It was actually quite funny, the way he phased. I came home, sat down on the couch beside him; he asked me how my night was. I answered "Jay imprinted on me, I told him I loved him, and we kissed. Then Ethan came and imprinted on me. Jay and Ethan both phased and had a bitch fight. It was broken up by Embry and Quil." His face was hilarious…he couldn't stand to see the image of anyone kissing his baby sis let alone imprinting! He didn't even make it to the door before phasing.

"Whatever…I wish I could skip school. Jay is never there anymore…"

"Ugh, you and…ugh…"-he paused for a minute, probably thinking if he should tell me something or not-"Jay and Ethan are coming back to school starting today…" (Ethan is in highschool and Jay and May are in graduating Middleschool.)

"YAY! BYE I GOTTA GO!" I said while kissing my family goodbye and heading out the door in less than 30 seconds. The vampire powers came in handy sometimes, it's been so easy to just touch people and let them know how I feel. Sometimes I just don't wait to talk about things. I take a short cut through the forest to school, even though I'm not allowed. Daddy says it's dangerous. But I don't care, I want to see Jay, I miss seeing his wonderful face! I get to school no time and I check the clock on the front of the school, 8:15. So, 15 more minutes until classes start, I look around for Jay. It shouldn't be too hard…

"Looking for me?" A husky voice says as he taps on my shoulder.

"JAY!" I throw my arms around him and we embrace tightly. He's so gentle with me! It wasn't a bone crushing hug, unlike most of the werewolves would give around here.

"I missed you so much!" We said at the same time and laugh it off.

"I love you…" He reminds me.

"I love you too." I return his I love you.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing, just school. Ugh, I see _her_."

"Huh? Who?" I point to a certain girl…

"Oh…Le-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" I scolded him.

"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy or something?" Jay guessed, rasing an eyebrow at me.

"NO! I just despise her; she's just a bitch, okay?" Jay chuckles.

"Agreed." I suddenly hear a loud laughing (popular laughing) and notice Derek with his arm around…HER?! LENA?! Derek was the smartest kid, and he was a good kid too. How could he be dating a mean girl like Lena?

"Oh my gosh…look who has their arms around Lena!"

"Hey, I thought we weren't suppose to say her name!"

"WHATEVER! Just look!!!"

Jay lets out a sigh. "I wish she would stop doing that kinda thing."

"Yeah, now let's go." We head inside the school and the rest of the last day of school slips by.

**At The Mall**

I walk by the shops in the mall, waiting for something to catch my eye. I love shopping; I'm looking for the latest summer fashions, for this summer. I want to look great for Jay. Yes, I am a geek. I threw all my geeky clothes away, ever since I've changed into a vamp, I've had more confidence in myself. Don't get me wrong, I don't dress like Lena, but I do dress stylish. Just not in the show-off kind of way and nothing skimpy for me. I stop by Shopper's Drug Market. Hmmm, which kisses? My favorite chocolate is Hershey's kisses but there are a lot of flavours. Mmm, milk chocolate with almonds or kissables milk chocolate? I can't decide… I hate making choices, it seems like I always choose the wrong one and if I choose one I imagine what it would be like if I chose the other one. Then, I feel like I should have done the other choice! So, I just buy both packs of kisses. I finish my shopping at 4:30 and head to the library. I love the library. It's one of my favorite places on Earth, because I love to read and I love to explore all the different kinds of stories in the library. It's endless. Grateful, that the library is just next to the mall, I easily walk over and check my wallet for my library card. Yup, it's there. Hmmm…I fell like reading a love story, so I walk into the young adults section. In the library, it's so quiet, so I start to whisper-sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. I smell something and sense someone staring at me so I turn around to see…oh no…Ethan. But I have to admit, there was a physical attraction about him. He was 6'5' and muscular with dark chocolate brown eyes. Ethan is…ugh I can't believe I'm thinking this but, Ethan is sexy. No doubt about that. But I was fighting it; I was trying really hard not to fall into the imprint. It was working so far…well, kinda.

"Ugh, what do you want Ethan?"

"What? I don't want anything but you…and that fabulous body of yours." See what I mean by obnoxious, arrogant and a real jerk?

"Ewww… Can't you treat girls with respect? It would be much easier for me."

"Whatever. I can't believe I imprinted on a half-vamp." And he scrunched up his nose. That's it! I give him hurtful look and turn away, to make him feel guilty.

"Hey, hey! I was just joking!" He said turn me around by my elbow.

"Well, it sure isn't to me. Look if you have a problem with-" I was cut off by him.

"No! I don't have a problem with you being a half vampire! I'm sorry!"

"You should be! Let go of my arm." I demanded.

"No. I need to talk to you."

"Ugh, fine." I was too tried to argue with him right now.

"Look, I know you don't like the idea of me imprinting on you. I know you always liked Jay and there's a possibility that you _will_ end up with him. Jay imprinted on you, but I did too. Please, give me a chance; I'm not always a jerk. I love you… already…" I could see the truth in his beautiful eyes, He was absolutely telling the truth. I can't believe he said I love you!!! He really was sweet sometimes… maybe I should give him a chance. Wait no! What am I thinking? Jay belongs with me; I belong with him, isn't that how it's suppose to be?

"I'M SO CONFUSED…" I yell loudly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A librarian shushes me.

"I know you are, but please just give me a chance." Ethan says hopefully with his hand still on my arm and his other hand tucking my hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but blush. He could really be nice sometimes.

"Maybe. I think I need to clear my mind. I'll get back to you." I said, finally breaking the eye contact with him. I quickly signed out my books and called Jay.

"Hey, Jay?"

"May?"

"Yep, can you give me a ride? I'm at the front of the mall."

"Oh yeah, sure." I hang up. After 5 minutes I hear a beep.

"Your ride is here!" Jay greets me with a happy smile.

"Ahaha, thanks for the ride." I get inside Jay's car and I start wondering. I wonder what Jay thinks about all this. What does he really think of Ethan imprinting on me? Does he still think that he belongs with me?

"Jay… What do you think of Ethan imprint on me?" I ask nervously.

"I'm not really sure. I know it's not his fault it's just… I don't want to share you… kinda selfish, huh?" I give him a smile.

"I think it's cute, but I understand. I wouldn't wanna share you either!" He chuckles and then it goes silent. I can see that Jay is in deep thought. Is he thinking about what I said?

"Jay?"

"Yeah, sunshine?"

"Why did you attack Ethan when he imprinted on me, two weeks ago?"

"Like I said, I don't want to share you. When I found out, the anger just came out of me. I forgot about everything and just focused on Ethan imprinting on you. The possibility of him ending up with you _instead _of me." He explained to me calmly. I deep sigh is let out of my lungs.

"Oh. This is hard… I'm so confused. How can two wolves have the same soul mate?"

"I have no idea. But it happened and now we have to deal with it somehow." I frowned. How was this going to end? Or will it ever end?

"Okay, here your stop. "

"Thanks for the ride, Jay" I thanked, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime!" We wave goodbye and I unlock the door. Daddy and Jake went to Auntie Rachel and Uncle Paulie's (that what I call him to tease him.) house an soon, they would go to Grandpa Billy's house. Mommy went to visit Grandma and Grandpa in Vancouver so I was left alone in the house. I put A Walk To Remember into the DVD player and open the packets of Hershey's Kisses. Hmmm…I pop one milk chocolate almond kiss and one kissable in my mouth. Yum! The milk chocolate was sweet and the crunch of the almond was a nice surprise. The kissable outer shell broke and the milk chocolate was good but the crunch of the outer shell was still there though. I pick up one more kissable and milk chocolate almond kiss, one in each hand. I look at each one. Hmmm…what the heck? I look back and forth between the two kisses. This might sound a little crazy but, Ethan was like the milk chocolate almost kiss and Jay was the kissables. Jay looked hard and tough on the outside but once you broke through it, you could see that he was genuinely nice and sweet. Sometimes a little sensitive. Just like the outer shell of the kissable's milk chocolate! Ethan on the other hand is a jerk sometimes like the crunch of the almonds in my mouth, but there was also sweetness. The sweetness of the milk chocolate. He was half and half, a jerk and a sweet guy. Sometimes I thought he was bi-polar! Never simple is it? I let out another deep sigh. I already know this is going to be hard. The movie starts and I try to enjoy the movie without thinking about this imprinting shit!

**Author's Note!!!**

**SO HOW WAS IT?! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the sequel but it's the end of the school year and I have two weeks of school left. It's really busy, **_**I'm**_** really busy. I can't wait to see your reactions! PLEASE REVIEW! Come on! It only takes you like a minute to keep my motivation going! If I get a lot of reviews I WILL update sooner! There's a poll on my profile asking who do you want May to end up with. But you don't have to answer it yet. You haven't really seen much of Ethan yet so you might wanna leave it for now. ANYWAYS, REVIEW! TEN MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks for the people who have reviewed You Belong With Me and for the people who are reviewing this chapter! **

**~Amy **


	2. Part 1: Right There Right Then

**Chapter 2 Pt. 1: Right There. Right Then. **

Yes! It's officially the first day of summer! No more homework, no more Middle School and most of all, no more Lena! After this summer, I'll be a freshman in High school, but that can wait. I really just want to spend time in the sun, with maybe some company like…Jay.

Wonderful smells were coming from the kitchen… hmm sausage, eggs, French toast, hash browns, pancakes and I can even hear orange juice being poured. (Vampire senses.) What's the big breakfast for? Maybe it's a special-first-day-of-summer breakfast or something. I march down the stairs in my brother's huge jersey. That's one of the cool things about Jake, he doesn't mind me going into his room or taking anything of his. What brother would let his little sister do that? MINE!

"Morning Jakey!" I try to call him Jakey once in a while, just to piss him off. But I think he secretly likes being called Jakey. Well, at least by my aunties, mommy and I. He won't let anyone else call him that with out being punched or tackled. I hear a little growl coming from the back of Jake's throat.

"Why do you have to call me that?" Jake whines in a low voice.

"Oh shut up, I know you secretly like being called that." I accuse him as I take some breakfast and sit down at the counter.

"No I don't! What man in his right mind would want to be called Jakey?!"

"You, apparently." I accused him, taking a bite out of my French toast.

"N-is that my jersey?"

"Yep, I took it from your room."

"Why? I've been looking for that, it's my favorite jersey!"

"I dunno. It smells of you, so it comforts me at night." I said the last part with my puppy dog face. I haven't met anyone who couldn't resist it!

"Fine. You can keep it."

"Yay! You're so easy." I said as I turn around to my mother.

"Morning Mommy! What's the big breakfast for?" I asked her as I could hear my Daddy getting up from bed and yawning.

"Some of your uncles are coming over to tell you about what the council thinks about-" I finish her sentence. "The double imprint? Ugh. I don't like it; I already know that Jay is the one for me! Why do I have to give Ethan a chance?"

"Because, he imprinted on you too. That means that you're his soul mate too. Don't you want to get to know your other soul mate? If you give Ethan a chance maybe you'll find that you do like him." Mom tried to reason with me.

"But I _already know _that Jay and I have a connection. So why can't I just be with Jay?" My mommy sighed. I was probably frustrating her a bit.

"Oh, just you wait. You shouldn't resist the Ethan's imprint and just think about Jay's. It's unfair to Ethan and yourself. What if Ethan's connection with you is even stronger than Jay's? You never know, I think you should be open to your other option! There's never been a double imprint before. You should consider yourself lucky that you have _two_ young men willing to protect and love you." I can see her point but I don't want Ethan, one is enough! All I ever wanted was for Jay to like me back, I used all my birthday wishes on it and they were **not** going to waste!

"Why did two people have to imprint on me!" I whined.

"Life is filled with obstacles but is also filled with over coming. Consider how Ethan's going to feel if you keep resisting his imprint on you! Just think…" Mommy tapped my forehead and then stopped as soon as daddy thumped down the stairs like a zombie and went straight to the food before even saying 'Good Morning' to his family.

"Morning beautiful!" Daddy greeted my mom with a kiss. I turned away and I loved the way their love was so fresh and always new, like when they kissed, it was like they were just two teenagers in love. But I didn't need to see it…

"Okay, I don't need to see that as much as you don't need to see me kissing Jay." I complained.

"Or Ethan…" Jake mumbled, but I could still hear it since my senses have gotten stronger from the vampire bite two weeks ago. So I gave him a menacing glare.

"When are they com-" I stopped as they came through the door without knocking. They as in uncle Quil, Embry, Seth and their imprintees Claire, Maria and Holly. My uncles took seats around daddy and took a plate and began to stuff their faces. I love hanging around the imprintees they're a feisty group that include 7 independent women. When I'm down, I always look up to them for advice, one day I hoped to join them. Technically I have, but it's…complicated. All of the imprinted relationships haven't just happened like that, with a snap of two fingers. It took a lot of time, some weren't ready (they had personal problems like insecurities); some didn't think they needed it and some didn't want it. Yeah, it took quite some time to over come these problems, but when they were all solved the girl pack assembled. Now, I guess it's my turn.

"Sorry, Nessie! We told them we should knock but they wouldn't listen to us." Claire apologized for my uncle's rudeness.

"Oh it's fine; I'm use to them going for food." Mommy said as my uncles descended upon the table filled with tasty breakfast selections.

"Wow…" Is all I could say! I turned to them and mumbled.

"I wanna get this over with, what did the council say?"

"Mmm, they think one will"-Seth gulps down his food-"become a lover and the other will stay a friend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, but it's only a theory so don't count on it." Seth reassured me. I sighed.

"Did they say anything else?"

"Oh yeah, they said that you have to get to know them each to be fair." Quil said with a mouth full of food.

"So…"

"…they told Jay and Ethan. They decided that going on date with each of them would be a good start to getting to know them." Embry informed me. My mouth dropped and I groaned in annoyance. No use fighting the council.

"When are these dates happening?"

"We don't know. It's up to Ethan and Jay." Seth explained to me. Hmm… I was pretty sure Jay was home so I walked up stairs into my room, shut the door quietly and pulled out my 'window talk' sketch book from under my bed. Can you guess what I was about to do? I opened the curtain of my huge window and knocked on the glass. This is what _we_ use to do when I was little. Soon enough, Jay opened his curtain and his own window talk sketch book in his hand.

"**Hi! I heard about the dates." **

"**Hey. What about them?" **Jay smiled and held his sketch book out to show me.

"**Oh, I was just wondering what day." **I wrote with a shy smile.

"**I was planning on Wed. Is that okay?" **I saw a hopeful smile appear on his face.

"**Sure! I'll alert the 'rents. 1 sec."** I quickly ran downstairs and told my mom. She opened her mouth but I ran back upstairs before she could say anything. Can't keep a guy waiting.

"**So where are we going?"**

"**No way am I telling u." **I shot him the puppy dog face.

"**Pweaseee!?"**

"**Okay, okay. We're going to first beach." **

"**Hmm…kay." **

"**Sorry I gtg. Taking Quil somewhere." **We always use those terms, gtg and lol. It's so that we have more room to write bigger so we can see each other's writing.

"**Okay, bye!" **We waved goodbye before we closed our curtains. I hear my mom walk up the stairs and I open the door before she has a chance to knock.

"What is it?" I look at my mom's slightly shocked face. Everyone is still getting use to the 'new' me.

"I just to tell you that you should go to Ethan's house and make sure their dates aren't on the same day. No buts." She put a finger on my mouth. When my mom says no buts I know she's serious. My dad may be the alpha of the pack but when he comes home its completely different. I pouted and grabbed my jacket from my closet. I walked pasted my dad and uncles, they were talking and having a few beers, just having a good time. Swiftly, I jogged over to the door and outside to run over to Ethan's house, which wasn't too far away. Ethan's house was a little smaller than the rest of the houses in La Push, but it had a nice charm to it. I exhaled calmly and knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect.

Ethan, looking mighty fine in blue polo shirt and cut-offs, opened the- wait, what I'm I thinking!

"Why, hello there." Ethan greeted me with a cocky/cheeky smile.

"Hi." I greeted him back, emotionless.

"So… why are you here."

"I wanted to talk to you. Duh! Why else would I be here."

"Okay! Come in." He led me into his living room and sat down on the white sofa. Ethan patted the seat next to him, signalling for me to sit down with him. As soon as I plopped down, he put his arm on my shoulder.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked still wearing that stupid totally hot- no bad May! I scolded myself.

"Get your fucking hand off my shoulder." I eyed it, viciously. I was surprised that he immediately took it off and held his hands in front of his body, pleading innocent.

"I only wanted to know, when you were planning on having the…the…date, "I started to explain to Ethan. "Nothing more than that. I remember, this _isn't_ my idea!" A cold, hard, edge in my voice. He pulled my closer to him by lacing his hands in my hair, it shocked me. Ethan's face was only a few inches away from mine, looking straight into my blue-purple eyes.

"I promise that tonight, you'll see that I'm not always a jerk. I'll show you a side you've never seen before. May, I'm not going to blow my first chance to get to know you." His thumb caressed my jaw line as he promised me. I noticed that he slightly looked down at my lips, so he tempted as much as- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING. I snapped out of trance, I've never looked into his beautiful eyes for- I HAVE GOT TO GO!

"So, tonight, Saturday night?" I said blushing, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6:30. Okay?" Ethan said with a sweet smile. His beautiful dark, chestnut, brown eyes held such terrible honesty. He always looked at me like he's never seen anything before. It was so hard to resist.

"Okay… I'll see you in 3 hours then. Buh-bye." I told him, somehow breathless. My body turned itself towards the door without telling my mind. I was walking home but I didn't even know it, all I could think about was Ethan. No, I'm still sure, Jay and I belong together, but Ethan was so different from Jay. Yet, I still liked him, he was…. unpredictable. Somehow, I found myself looking forward to the date, not knowing what was to come next.

**3 hours later**

It as 8°C outside and pouring rain! I was actually worried that Ethan would cancel our date. Anna helped me pick of my clothes. She's been over here a lot since Jake had imprinted on her. Yep, you heard me.

_Flashback (From a week ago) _

_Anna and I are eating ice-cream while watching a chick flick when suddenly Jake quietly sneaks behind me. "Tickle attack!" He shouts out. The three of us are laughing but then Jake looks over to a laughing Anna…and well, the rest was history. _

_His jaw dropped and he made googly eyes at Anna, like an idiot. My jaw dropped too, and Anna blushed, looked down at her hands and shyly smiled. Her fairytale came true. She always hoped, dreamt and wished of getting imprinted on like her Mother, Kim. She's pretty lucky. She got imprinted by Jake, the next born alpha, son of Jacob Black and Renesmee __Cullen__. Right now, my daddy's still alpha, but I'm pretty sure that once Jake takes on his role, he'll step down. I don't mean stop phasing though, he still has to look young for mommy. I'm glad it was Anna. She was always like my sister, but I'm not looking forward to any PDA. _

_End of Flashback _

During this week, things have happened though. They have been having some… trust issues, as my mom puts it. Anna's been dancing forever. She is working on a routine with another dancer…a male dancer...a _hot_ male dancer. Enough said, but they worked it out. Jake gets jealous easy.

Anna picked out a plaid blouse (with a thin black belt, on my torso), black skinny jeans and red heels. I have never been so dressed up in my life. My hair was put into a ponytail, away from my face and I was wearing on foundation, water-proof mascara and lip gloss. I was definity ready, but the heels were killing me. This, I had to get use to.

Boy was I glad I didn't have to wear glasses anymore; I stopped wearing all my geeky clothes and went shopping with Mary and Anna. My two little stylists. I heard a beep outside and tried to run to the door. My excitement was getting to the best of me. I ended up tripping. Quickly, I got up and groaned a little, in pain and took an umbrella. I went outside and got into Ethan's car. I shyly smiled at him and asked him something.

"Did you know it was going to rain?"

"Yep."

"But you didn't care."

"Nope." He answered simply. Ethan was focusing on the road.

"May I ask where we're going?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're going to rent a movie."

"Oh, okay." I was a little disappointed. I thought he was going to do something unpredictable. This guy is hard to read. Ethan parked his car and got out fast enough to open my door for me.

"Thanks."

"Pick any movie you want and buy any snacks you want too." Ethan whispered into my ear. I got a whiff of him and he smelled like liquorice, apples and rain, I loved it.

"Okay." I softly whispered back. There were so many movies, it was hard to pick. But I eventually ended up with P.S. I Love You and Transformers. Hmm…which snacks? I picked 5 bags of chips (Ethan eats a lot, he's a werewolf!) and now I was looking at the candy rack. I quietly giggled when I saw the Hershey's almond kisses; I placed them in the basket.

"What are you laughing about?" Ethan asked, coming out from no where. I had no idea he was watching me.

"Oh nothing." I said looking into his eyes, trying to make it seem like I was telling the truth.

"Umm…okay. Hey, are you done here, we need to go around 7:45. By the way, you look beautiful." Ethan complimented me, whispering into my ear again, as he slipped his hand around my waist. He pecked my cheek and trembled a bit. Ethan was being really…..well…..sexy.

"Yeah, I'm done." My mouth managed to say. We bought our stuff and went to the car, I was about to open the door when Ethan closed it.

"No… wait. May Sarahbella Black, would you like to dance?" Ethan held out his hand and my eyes widened in shock.

"Here? Now? What?!" I asked in confusion. He just chuckled and opened his door and turned on the radio is rapid speed. Did he forget we're in a parking lot and it was pouring rain? If You Believe by Rachael Lampa was playing on the radio. It was a slow song. But how did he know it was going to play at this _exact_ time?

"Dance with me." Ethan said simply. I took his hand and he pulled me close to him. Right there. Right then. Ethan took the lead and waltzed with me, right in the middle of the soaking parking lot. I could feel some eyes on us. But I didn't care. I felt fearless. We gazed into each others eyes and just danced until the song was over. It was the most romantic thing, anyone has every done for me.

"Ho-how did you know that song was going to play?" I asked him astonished.

"I requested it at this exact time. That's why I said we needed to go around 7:45. I was a little worried we were going to miss it and I would look like a fool." So, that how…

"So, did you like it? I promised you that you would see another side of me." And I did. Ethan could be romantic and cautious of other people. Hot heat was radiating off his body, his arm was above my head. His whole body was hovering over me, protecting me from getting wet; we were leaning on his car. I wasn't use to him, being so close to me but I liked it. My body was telling me to wrap my arms around him, he was so hot. But the back of my mind was telling me that I still belonged with Jay. My body won.

"I _loved_ it." I addmited, looking at the ground instead of his eyes.

"That's funny. When you lie you look into my eyes, but when you're telling the truth, you look away. Interesting…" Ethan realized as gently turned my head to look into his eyes.

"We should get in the car. I'm getting soaked here." Ethan told me, grinning widely.

"Oh, sorry!" As fast as I could, I got in his car and we drove off to his house. We were soaking wet when got into the living room.

"Oh shoot! I didn't think our clothes getting wet. Hmmm… do you want to change into one of my shirts…." Ethan asked me, a little apologectic.

"Umm… okay, I don't mind." Ethan swiftly ran upstairs, got changed and came down with a shirt in his hands for me.

"Here you can change in the washroom." He led me there and went back to living room. I could hear him putting the DVD in and putting the snacks into bowls. Gosh, his shirt was so big on me; it went down to my tighs. I sighed and went into the living room, only to be stared at by Ethan's eyes. I blushed.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer…" I mumbled quietly, asmused.

"Uh, sorry. You just look really… hot in my shirt." He said, wearing a smug grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's just watch the movie okay?" I helped him with the bowls of food and placed them on the table in front of the sofa. I settled right next to him on the sofa, leaning into him, his arm on my shoulder, I was getting use to him now.

**Near The End Of The Movie **

I was so glad I was wearing water-proof mascara! First the rain and now my tears. Ethan even pulled me into his lap to comfort me. Without notice, Ethan turned to me and whispered into my ear.

"Do you like the movie, so far?" I just nodded. But he kept his face there.

"Ummm… Do you want to kiss me?" What the heck was I saying?

"Hell, yeah I wanna kiss you!" He easily addmited with a huge grin on his face.

"Psh, well too bad!" I teased. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to kiss him.

"Hey! Don't you like me!?" Ethan protested.

"Do you think if I didn't like you I would be wearing you shirt and crying on you lap? I'm not sure if-" I didn't- I couldn't continue because his lips crashed onto mine. The next thing I knew, my hands were around his neck, his hot hands were exploring my body, the movie was over and we were making out on the floor. It was amazing. Then I heard a crack of lightning and I froze. I've been terrified of lightning since I was little. I thought it would pass when I got older but it didn't.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are-are you afraid of lightning?" Ethan pulled away to look into my eyes and soothingly asked me.

"No!" I insisted because I didn't want him to tease me or anything.

"Yes your are! You're looking into my eyes. Here, let's go up to my room." He lifted me up, bridal style before I got protest and made his way to his room. Ethan gently placed me on the bed and then moved in beside me. From his bedside table, he took his ipod out and gave it to me to listen to.

"Here, listen to this so, you won't hear the lightning." He said in a consoling voice while rubbing my back, comforting. I nodded. The warmth of him was making me sleepy. Right there. Right Then. I feel asleep for the first time, in Ethan's arms.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**First I would like to say that I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. School just got really busy and I'm kinda school-sick. I really miss seeing all my friends at school, all the time. Anyways, oh my gosh! I'm so excited for this sequel, I hope you enjoyed your first real look at Ethan. **

**Please review, like i said before, the more you review the faster i update, for sure this time, Now that it's summer, i have much more time to write! One more favorite, on my profile there's a section telling you about some of my future/possible projcet that i might do. I encourage you to read it and send me a message, Telling me which one you would like me to do. I think i mgiht do a poll once I'm done Which Kisses Do I Want? **

**I worked really hard on this chapter! It's the longest I've ever written so i really hoped you enjoyed reading it! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! **


	3. Part 2: Prince Charming

**Inspiration Songs:**

**Taylor Swift- Crazier**

**Taylor Swift- Fearless **

**(Obsessed, I know! But I needed some kind of inspiration.) **

**Chapter 2 Pt. 2: Prince Charming**

**2:00 a.m. That Night **

"Hey, sleepy head!" A distant voice greeted me softly.

"Hu-huh?" I threw my arm out and it hit something hard. My body and mind was still half asleep.

"Ouch!" Ethan groaned. Did I seriously hit him?! I jumped out of the bed, throwing the blankets off me.

"Wha-Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized, unaware of my surroundings.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. Our date isn't over…" Ethan said, smiling mischievously.

"Really?"

"Surprised aren't you. Haha! We're going to sneak out okay?"

"What!? Ethan! You know I've never really been the 'gone with the wind' type of girl." I made air quotation marks with my fingers.

"Well, then lets try it now. Trust me." His eyes were genuine. I felt like he was lifting my feet off the ground! Ethan really made me crazier than I really was, fearless even. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I trust you." He gave me a happy grin.

"Good, now I'm going to jump out of my window. Then, I'll catch you, got it?"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhhh! Your voice is too loud! You're going to wake up my parents! We're sneaking out, not waking up the whole town!"

"Okay, okay. Fine."

"Come on!" He led us to the window; he was carrying a blanket in his left hand. Ethan gripped the window sill, with his right hand, firmly and flew off the edge. Wow, he looked so graceful.

"Okay! Your turn and don't worry! I promise I'll catch you! Trust me!" He repeated. Did I trust him? I wasn't sure but I was going to find out. I nervously gripped the window sill like I saw Ethan do a few minutes ago. My fear of heights made me hesitate. But then I remembered Ethan's words. _I promise I'll catch you! Trust me! _The next thing I knew, I was flying and landed in a net. Oh wait, it wasn't a net, it was Ethan's strong arms.

"I told you I would catch you. I told you so!" He smirked. I blushed, he was still holding me. Although, he did prove to me I could trust him.

"Okay, I get it, you told me so. Now, let's get going. What are you going to show me at 2:00 in the morning?"

"Oh, you'll see." Ethan smiled and took my hand. I couldn't believe I was walking down the street wearing Ethan's big shirt and bare foot. That, by the way was getting really sore.

"Oww, my feet are getting so-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Ethan scooped me up, easily, into his arms _again_. After 5 minutes I could tell we were heading to the beach.

"So… are we going to the beach, Ethan?" He somehow smiled bigger when I said his name.

"That's the first time I heard you say my name. Yes, we are going to the beach." Wow, he picked up the smallest things. Once we got to the beach, he placed the blanket down on the soft sand, which was a slightly damp from the rain. The smell of the wet sand and the ocean was… comforting and nice. Ethan sat down on the blanket and patted the room next to him. I smiled big at him and snuggled into his chest.

"So, what's the thing you want to show me?" I said excitingly. I loved surprises and this one on one time was really romantic…

"See that star?" Ethan pointed to a star in the west. My eyes moved to where his eyes were pointing to and noticed a little white star. It looked like teeny tiny speck of light, compared to the rest. It was cute.

"Well,"-he pulls out a roll of paper, with a ribbon around it.-"I… I named it after you. You're my star, May. The only star in my sky I see." And he was my sky right now. Everything I felt or thought about, was Ethan.

"Awww, you named a star after me! That's so… romantic and thoughtful." I gushed to Ethan.

"Well, either that or Quil-bear." He chuckled.

"How come I've never seen this side of you before?" I wondered.

"I don't know I like to hide this side of me. I mean if people knew that I was romantic and sensitive, it would ruin my tough macho man act." I didn't like the way he was looking at me… all smug.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I don't like it." I grimaced.

"I know you like it. All girls dig a tough guy act." Suddenly, his body was on top of me and his hands went to the sides of my body. Ethan started to tickle me, and boy was I ticklish. There was _whoop_ and then I burst out into laughter.

"Nu-No! S-s-s-t-t-o-p i-i-t!!!" Ethan's hands slowed into a stop and our faces were just inches apart, I could feel his hot breath on my face. Surprisingly, Ethan wasn't the one who leaned in first, I found myself _wanting_ this kiss. Arms around each other, we started rolling around on the soft sand. After a couple of minutes we rolled back to the blanket and I slowly dozed off. (In his arms…again.)

I woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon and tasty smells from the kitchen. A moan escaped my lips, it smelled so good! I looked around, I was in Ethan's bed room…he must have carried me all the way over here! My body got itself out of bed and made it walk down the stairs, like a zombie. I yawned loudly and then I couldn't believe my eyes!

"O-M-G!!! YOU CAN COOK, E-ETHAN!" My voice sounded totally awake and shocked. This guy was un-pre-dict-able! Ethan just chuckled and shrugged it off.

"Yeah, it's one of my unknown talents. Don't tell anyone. But come sit, I made you breakfast." I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, ready to catch a few flies.

"Come on!" Ethan put his arm around me and gently pushed me down on to one of the chairs. In front of me was chocolate chip pancakes, a glass of orange juice, eggs, bacon, maple syrup and a vase of roses. The breakfast was arranged beautifully. Ethan sat down on the seat next to me and started to cut his pancake.

"Wow, Ethan! You're amazing! Thank you, so much! For the carrying me back, a wonderful date and the breakfast!" I said smiling big and looking into his shy eyes. He looked adorable when he blushed. Ethan fed me a piece of his chocolate chip pancakes and I moaned again.

"They are so good! Where did you learn how to cook?" I asked him. He chuckled. I finally started to eat my breakfast after I got over my sudden shock.

"I use to help my Grandma around the kitchen when I was little. At first I didn't like it and the 'rents had to force me but after a while I got into it." Ethan answered, proudly.

"Wow!" That was all I could say. We ate our breakfast in peace and quiet and then we said our good byes.

"Shouldn't you call your parents? They're probably worried… I don't need my alpha trying to bite off my head.

"Oh yeah…" I flipped my phone out and dialled my parent's number. Daddy was going to pick me up in 15 minutes.

"My daddy's going to pick me up in 15 minutes. " I informed Ethan.

"You really are a _daddy's_ girl. " Ethan chuckled at my glare at him. After I heard a daddy's car beep, I kissed Ethan on the lips and thanked him.

"Thanks so much for the date Ethan. It was so much better than I expected. I'm glad I came." Ethan smiled big at that.

"Your welcome, thanks for coming. Oh and here's your clothes." He passed me my clothes that were in a bundle and softly kissed my forehead. And then I was out the door, smiling the biggest smile I ever had, in weeks. My dad gave me a suspicious look the moment I got into the car.

"Hi honey. I see you had a good time…. How are you? DID HE TRY ANYTHING!?" Daddy was leaning over to me.

"Ummm… I had a…a great time!" I said, trying to choose the right words. Daddy gave me a suspicious look and slowly nodded his big head.

"Okay… I'll just find out what really happens when Ethan phases during patrol." UH-OH….! The car ride was silent and I could see from the corner of my eyes, that daddy was sneaking more suspicious glances at me the whole ride. Gosh, was he really considered an adult? The 5 awkward minutes finally passed and we were finally home. Wow…. I couldn't wait until Jay's date….

**Wednesday**

Today is officially one of my favorite days because Jay and I finally get to go on a date!!! Our first date, I have been waiting and dreaming about this moment for… hmm I don't even know how many years! Mary and Anna went on a girl's trip to Los Angela's but they gave me some style tips before they left. So…here I am left to pick my outfit. Choosing my outfit took about an hour. Afterwards, I finally settled on a cover-up, polka dotted, blue, ruffle, Victoria Secret dress under my pink Juicy Couture bikini. My after dress is another Victoria Secret dress; it's a simple white bow-tie babydoll dress. Mary, Anna and Alice would be so proud of me! I put my towel, after dress, cell phone and some other things in a cute, simple tote bag. Guess he had everything already planned. Jay did tell me we're going to the beach, he even called me to tell me what to bring.

A loud, rough knock on the door startled me in my concentration while getting ready. It must be time… I checked my phone for the time as I opened the door, only to be disappointed. It was Nate. I use to have a little crush on him when I was 7 but even so, not as much as Jay. Nate was more slender than the other and more caring, he loved kids. Being a kid, I loved his popcorn/caramel scent. The time was 5:57 p.m.

"Uh, hi Nate. Good to see you, but you aren't Jay." I said the last part with disappointment. Nate and I haven't seen each other in quite some time.

"Gee, thanks May. But I'm here to give you, your first note." Nate said, smiling. He passed me a note with my name, written remarkably done in calligraphy. I looked up to say something but Nate was already gone. My finger fumbled to open the note faster and the note said:

_Princess May, _

_I'm sorry but you won't see me until the end of this little adventure. Each one of these notes will have a poem/hint to a place which has another note that will lead to the next. Until you finally get the last note saying to meet me somewhere. Just try to listen to the hints as closely as you can, please don't get lost. :) If you do, call Quil. I hope you get here by 7:00 p.m. Anyways, here is your first hint. _

_I love you,_

_But if I hadn't met you at this place,_

_I would have never gotten to,_

_At first I thought it was a waste,_

_I remember hearing the doves coo,_

_You said it sounded as smooth as lace. _

_Sorry, I'm not really a poet… Have fun. _

_~Your Prince Charming_

I screamed. I knew exactly where it was. I ran to the place in my flip flops and my tote bag hanging on my shoulder, without thinking at all.

Jay and I met at Paul and Rachel's back yard. Rachel grew roses and owned a 2 love dovies as I called them when I was 3. That's how old I was when we met. Once we made eye contact, there was an instant connection; I knew I needed to get to know him. But before we laid eyes on each other, I did hear Jay telling his dad that he thought this was a waste of his time.

Our parents were talking about stuff unknown while Jay and I played outside in the backyard, where I heard the dovies cooing. Jay thought it was annoying but I said it sounded smooth and nice, like lace.

I opened the back gate and my eyes roamed the whole yard until they stopped at the bird cage. I carefully fast-walked to the cage and ripped the note off the cage, containing two doves. They were cooing. I smiled, this was fun. My fingers ripped open the envelope like a cat's claws.

_Princess May,_

_I hope you didn't have any trouble,_

_We _are_ a cute couple._

_Remember when I was pushing you on the swing,_

_And gave you a daisy ring. _

_You thought I was crazy,_

_But you didn't want to argue, because you were too lazy. _

_~Your Prince Charming_

I'm surprised, these poems were pretty good. Well, considering Jay wasn't really the poet kind of type. I laughed at the last part. It's not my fault I was so tired and lazy at the time. Although, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Again, I knew exactly where I was heading. The small park playground behind a little group of trees. No one really went past there so all us wolf pack kids played there. Some of us still do like Nicole and Colin.

When we were younger, everyone was predicting that Jay and I would end up together. We were tied to the hip and all our aunties and uncles thought we would be a cute couple. The wolf kids were having this big water fight at the park that day; we had loads of water balloons and water guns. It was so fun, but all of us were so tired after. I sat on the swing, panting and then Jay came along.

He started pushing me on the swing and we were smiling and laughing. Then he stopped the swing to say something. _"Hey... umm I bought you this ring at the dollar store. It has lip gloss in it and I thought you would like it." _Jay nervously said to me. We were like 7 at the time so you can't really expect more than that. I took it and slipped it on my finger. It was just a really cute gesture to our friendship. Well that's what I was _thinking_. But we were young so instead I told him that, I thought that he was crazy for popping out some ring, to a girl. On the other hand, I was so tired and lazy to argue or say anything else, so I just took the damn ring.

When I reached the playground, I went straight to the swings. Jay had taped the note right on a swing. The swing next to it was occupied. Brandon was pushing his little sister, Nicole on the swing. Can you guess what it reminded me of? I smiled and waved to them. I pulled the tape off the note and opened it without haste this time.

_Princess May,_

_So you made it this far, _

_The next place is where you got a mental scar,_

_Yes, you were eating a chocolate bar, _

_When I kissed that girl you hated like a pickle jar, _

_Which you thought was bizarre, _

_I bet you wished she got hit by a car. _

_~Your Prince Charming _

The poems were just getting funnier and funnier. This activity was really fun. It's like looking back on the past.

Yeah, I remember it. I don't want to, but I do. The first time Jay and Lena kissed. Yep, you heard me. Who else do you think I would hate as much as a pickle jar? By the way, I hate pickles. (If it wasn't obvious enough.) I was sitting on _the_ park bench and I noticed Lena and Jay talking. So I secretly kept watching them, and then came the kiss. My heart broke and when Jay looked over to me, I had to hide it. I tried to give a convincing smile and an honest thumbs up to him. But it was hard. Dropping my chocolate bar didn't make it any better either.

It was just a year and a half ago when Lena came into my life…. And completely ruined it. Of course I thought it was bizarre that a bitch like Lena would end up with a total prince charming like Jay. When I saw her lips on his, I wanted to run her over with a car. I didn't care if I didn't have a licence; I just cared about where her lips were at the time.

By the time I got to the bench I was panting and sweating a little. He made me go all around town! Boy was I tired! Phew! I grabbed the note off the bench and slowly opened it, hoping that this was the ending one.

_Princess May, _

_This is the last poem I made,_

_After this I will tend to your every aid._

_I am where the wind blows,_

_And where the water flows._

_This is where we'll be more than friends,_

_This is where the notes end. _

_~Your Prince Charming_

Hmm… I wasn't too sure about this one. I check the time on my cell phone again, 6:47 p.m. It was still pretty sunny out. The sun would probably set in an hour, so I wanted to hurry. The first thing that came to my mind was a river, but there aren't any rivers in in La Push really… There is also the fact that, I didn't think Jay would bring me to a river for our first date. He was probably talking about the ocean. TO THE BEACH!

Instead of running this time, I just walked. The park wasn't that far from the beach so I could relax for a bit. Enjoy the walk. Later, after what seemed to be 5 minutes, I was walking along the shore, not knowing where Jay set up. But then, I saw a little flicker of a flame. My jaw dropped.

"Hey beautiful!" Jay said from 10 feet away. We were way too far apart, so I closed the distance between us and ran toward Jay. There was a tent set up with blankets underneath. There was a picnic basket with food. And vanilla scented candles, I knew. I could definitely smell them.

"UGH! Why did you have to make me walk everywhere!?" I whined/teased. Jay just chuckled.

"I thought it would be fun for you. Wasn't it, my princess?"

"Well… yeah but… making _your_ princess walking all over La Push looking for you isn't that nice. But it was fun. It was a flash in the past. By the way, nice poems." I said laughing.

"Ha-ha. It took me like 2 hours to make those poems for your information."

"2 hours?! Gezz, I could have written those in like 5 minutes." I joked.

"Well I wanted this to be perfect. Let's take a swim." Jay said as he took off his shirt. Whoa. FOCUS MAY! I slipped off my cover-up dress and put it in my tote bag. Actually more like stuffed it. I ran into the water with Jay following close by. The water was quite cold. It didn't really affect me that much because of my new body temperature of 109 degrees.

We swam together and when we got out I changed into my after dress, behind a tree. But I swear _he_ was trying to get a peek… Jay and I ate a delicious dinner which contained all my favorite foods (which did not include pickles. ;D) and we just had a really good time.

Then, when I thought things couldn't even get any better, he put on one of my favorite songs on his radio. I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden!!! I could have screamed.

"Would you like to dance?" Jay asked me, holding out his hand just like a fairy tale. He was the perfect, prince charming.

"Yes." I answered simply. He took my hand in his and lead me away from the tent a bit. There were candles and red rose petals in a circle, around us. I could have stayed there forever. My head was rested against his shoulder and I couldn't have asked for more. I was a princess. He made me feel like a princess whenever I was around him. We slow danced under the moonlight. Jay pulled me closer to him by my hips and kissed me. It was a long passionate kiss.

But then, Ethan came to my mind. I had slow danced with him under the rai- no. I pushed him aside, to the back of my mind. I wasn't suppose to think of him right now. Then, why couldn't I get him out of my head? A bag question came to my mind; I knew I would be asked this sooner or later. Which date did I like better?

**Author's Note: YOU NEED TO READ THIS!!! IMPORTANT FOR THE FUTURE!**

**Sorry for this long A/N but it's important! I promise that there won't be another one, this long. **

**Yep, you guessed it. May **_**is**_** falling in love with Ethan, she's just in denial to admit it. (Even to herself!) Haha just like my friend… Jay's date is more romantic and sappy but it's only because he has known her his whole life. Notice, May said that he was **_**the**_** perfect, prince charming. She didn't say **_**my**_** perfect, prince charming. **

**So most of you still haven't gone to my profile and looked at my future/possible projects. Whenever I think of a new topic for a story I will post it up. Please, read them and pm me, to tell me which one you like I will be starting another story soon so I need your votes!!! I'll probably choose which story hmm…around next week? You can also go on my profile to vote on my poll. Vote for which date you liked better. Ethan or Jay's. Personally I liked Ethan's better but I doesn't mean anything to my story. **

**Here are three main things that happened on each date. (Not including the kisses. Hahaha ;D)**

**Jay's Ethan's **

**-the place to place notes -dancing in the rain**

**-making her feel like a princess -naming a star after her**

**-dancing in the moonlight -making her breakfast and showing her a different, new side **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;D Oh and R.I.P. Michael Jackson! **


	4. The Secret Creek

**HERE IS….. Chapter 3: Learning His Secrets**

**So I hope you guys like it!**

**Love it!**

**Hate it! **

**Whatever! **

**Just enjoy it! **

I was at home. In my bed, wrapped in blankets, thinking about them.I loved both of their dates but who's did I like better. I knew Jay knew what I liked, he's known me forever. That was an advantage, and he used it well. But, Ethan's was… well, nothing I expected. He showed me another side of him _and_ me. Ethan was like the new shiny toy that you couldn't help but beg your mom for. I felt like I was being pulled apart, literally. I swear, if Ethan was on one side of the room and Jay was on the other, my body would be ripped into two. The gravity, imprint pull, thing is so strong. It's even stronger when it's doubled.

I wonder what they're thinking about right now. I'm pretty sure they're thinking about me though. How did Jay and Ethan feel about this? Maybe I would run into them later…

Jay and Ethan were so different. I don't know how I'm suppose to make I choice, I mean I think I'm falling hard for both- JAY! I'm falling hard for Jay. My scolding thoughts were interrupted by my daddy creaking open the door a bit.

"May, sweetie, it's time for breakfast. Tell us about your dates…" I groaned. Why me? There's no point though, he _is_ going to find out from Ethan and Jay's minds. Might as well tell him right? Ethan and Jay were in daddy's pack but then never did patrol together… _anymore. _

"I'll be right down, and don't freak okay?" I responded, slowly getting out of bed.

"Okay…"

I brushed my teeth and changed out of my PJ's because I decided it was a good day for a walk. It was especially good because I needed time to thing about, them. I yawned as I reached the end of the staircase. It was a normal, typical and boring morning. I told my parent's I was going for a walk at the beach and walked all the way there. I seriously needed a car, but I'm sadly not old enough. My mind wasn't concentrating on where I was going until I bumped into something hard.

"Ow…" I said, rubbing my forehead. I looked up and it was- Can you guess? It was Ethan.

"May! I'm glad I bumped into you! Well, actually you bumped into me. Literally!" Ethan exclaimed as he chuckled and gave me a big bear hug. Was something wrong with him?

"Ethan did I bump into your head and cause you brain damage? Why are you so….cheerful?'

"Because, I was hoping that I could find you today. I want to show you a secret place that I use to go to, when I was a kid."

"Psh, you still are a kid." I flirted-TEASED him. Ethan took my hand and pulled me toward the catwalk behind a few trees.

"Where are we going? I don't like surprises!" I lied, I totally love surprises! I just wanted to know where we were going.

"Well, too bad. We're almost there, just keep walking." We were on a small path that I've never seen or walked on before. When we reached the end, Ethan put one of his hands over my eyes.

"Hey! I can't see anything!"

"That's the point! Okay, don't panic, we have to go down a bit and I don't want you to look around because that would just ruin the surprise."

"Ugh, fine!" I could feel leaves, plants and other things, grazing my bare legs because I was wearing shorts. We must be going somewhere in the forest, I thought. Secretly, I was enjoying this, especially because his hand was on my eyes and his arm was around my waist, keeping me close to him. WAIT NO I DIDN'T! HELL NO! I DIDN'T LIKE HIM! Well, did I? No… I was just attracted to him…_nothing_ more!

"We're almost- here we are!" Ethan took his hands off me and my eyes stared into a small creek. It was full of nature. Everything I could see was green except for the water and rocks. It was absolutely breath-taking; I wonder why I've never seen it before.

"Wow, Ethan! It's beautiful. How did you find this place?" I asked, turning to meet his gaze on me.

"It's not as beautiful as you," I rolled my eyes that was so cheesy…yet sweet. "I'm glad you think it's great, too. One day, when I got really upset, I ran away. I just kept walking on the path and it led me to this place. After that, I always came back here to think clearly when I was upset or depressed. It's my favorite place in the world, well second. First is being next to you. It's my secret creek. I've never shown anyone else you're the only one." Ethan whispered the last part. He said everything in a quiet voice, trying not to wreck the peaceful sounds of the birds and the sound of the water current moving and circulating.

I smiled; just listening to what he had to say was nice as I explored the creek with him. We were holding hands. I'm glad I was wearing flip flops because my feet got wet as we stepped over rocks to get to the other side of the creek. Moving around in the creek was a little hard but fun. And I felt very safe with Ethan holding my hand.

We were heading back but then I slipped on a rock. Ethan tried to grab me but he slipped too, we both ended up in the water. It wasn't that, big of a deal though, the water was only 3 inches high. Ethan and I burst out laughing and I splashed water at his face.

"Opps!" I said with fake, higher-than-normal girly voice.

"Oh, you are so gunna pay!" He splashed me back and I definitely knew where this was going.

"WATER FIGHT!" We both screamed in unison. It was like we were little kids! And then, Ethan slipped. Right. On. Top. Of. Me. Our faces, less than inches apart. I could feel the tension build up as Ethan moved his face forward, until he finally kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss back. Stupid imprint! I DID NOT LIKE HIM! _Just an attraction…nothing more… _I repeated in my head…

We kissed for a while; it would have been longer if we were kissing in the middle of the creek! My back was getting sore from the laying on the rocks.

"Um, Ethan, can you please get up. My back is getting sore from the rocks." I said, pulling away and blushing red.

"Oh, sorry." He got up and gave me a hand.

"Wow, we're all wet and dirty now." I laughed as I looked at both of us.

"Ha-ha. We better get going. Do you need a ride home?" Hmm, I thought about it. Mary and Anna were back from their trip to Los Angeles. They would probably want the scoop on what happened on the dates and which one I liked better. Maybe they could help me decide?

"Um, no it's okay. I want to walk, I need to think." What I was really planning, was to go home and change and then go to his house. Mary and Ethan were brother and sister. Therefore, they lived in the same house hold.

"Oh, okay." We walked back to the beach holding hands and then we said our good-byes.

"May, wait. I almost forgot! This is for you. "Ethan took my hand, kissed it and took out a little heart locket from his wet pocket and placed it in my hand. He gave me a peck on the cheek as he left. I sighed, looking out to the endless ocean with the locket still in my hand and on my heart.

I opened the locket and smiled. _O-M-G! _I said over and over in my head. On one side of the heart, there was a picture of Ethan as a human and on the other was a picture of him in his wolf form. It was adorable. I dropped it into my wet pocket to keep it safe for now.

I walked for a few minutes, following the shoreline until I came across my old short cut. It would save me like 5 minutes of walking so I went for it.

It was dark, the overcast of shadows made from the tall trees blocked out much of the fresh sunlight. I felt like someone was watching me. Even worse, I caught a scent and the sound of rustling of leaves and grass. Vampire. I froze in place. What was I suppose to do? Call help! I reached out for my phone but then a pale white hand grabbed my hand in an instant. I slowly looked up to meet coal, pitch black eyes and under were dark, purple rings. That wasn't a good sign. He pushed me down to the ground and growled loudly.

"Your scent is different. You must be what they call a half breed. Half human and half vampire. Hmm, I have been yearning for something new to taste. Perhaps, yours will satisfy me." The vampire hissed to my ear. His fangs were grazing the skin on my neck. No, I wasn't helpless anymore. I was a half _vampire_. I pushed him off of me, with all my strength and he went flying away from me. 8 feet at least! I didn't have time to be shocked or amazed at how strong I was now. I had to run. My feet couldn't run fast enough and he tackled me to the ground and kicked my rib.

But then I heard a chorus of growls come from behind us. I could see the sudden fear in his eyes and he quickly threw me on his back. I knew it only meant one thing. The pack was here. I tired to get off his shoulder but it was hard, he was running. My rib was obviously broken and the bouncing of my body was not helping it. After, what seems to have been an eternity, the vampire eventually let me down so he could run faster. I fell to the ground right on my rib and I screamed out in pain. My eyes searched for the pack. Were they okay? I recognized the wolves that were chasing the vampire.

The two russet ones were unmistakably, my daddy and brother. My brother was a little lighter than my dad and was browner, but they were equally as a big. Nate was the sandy wolf with a white under belly and I could spot uncle Embry. Nate stood out the most. Blood stained all four of their coats and I hadn't noticed that Jake had phased back into a human and was now helping me get up.

"You okay?" Jake asked me as he helped me stand up.

"Do I look okay? I broke a rib or two." I answered back…

"Here let me carry you." I obliged and tried to relax my muscles.

"Did the pack get him?" I asked, weakly.

"No, he got away, but he won't hurt you again, May. I-we won't let him." He said in a very protective tone.

"But we all agreed that you shouldn't be left alone… _He was a tracker_." Jake whispered the last part really, really low. Low enough that a normal human couldn't hear.

"How did he get away?" I questioned.

"We were kind of lucky. There were more vampires hiding and when the popped out, we were caught off guard. They ran away together. They were a coven and I think they're going to form another army. The bloodsucker that was after you has a gift. He can send messages, telepathically. He warned us that he would be back with more vampires and he would get to taste your blood" Jake explained to me with a disgusted voice.

"What was his exact message? It's like history is repeating itself…" I whispered I couldn't seem to speak any louder. First Victoria's army and now this one?!

"His exact message was: _Ha-ha don't worry, I'll be back. My coven will make an army just so we can feed on her. I can't wait. This is the most fun I've had in years… Goodbye for now…." _I didn't say or ask anything else. I was too scared and speechless.

Jake carried me through the house of our door, up the stairs and to my room, where he place me gently down.

"Wait, here I have to tell mom."

I got up anyways to take a shower. I felt so _dirty_. While I was taking my shower I could hear talking from downstairs, but I couldn't hear it clearly because of the pouring water. I stepped out of the bath tub and got changed into my dark blue pajamas with moons and stars over it. The shirt was really hard to put on because of my broken rib. There was also a big dark bruise there that I saw in the shower. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs to see what they were going to do about this…..situation.

How could such a happy day turn around so badly? But then I realized that I had put the locket that Ethan gave me in my short's pocket. I ran back up to my room and to the spot on the floor where I put my shorts. I quickly pulled out the locket from the pocket and sighed of relief. Looking through my jewellery box, I found a simple silver chain. I put the locket on the chain and wore it around my neck. Daddy probably won't be happy but I don't care.

As I walk downstairs, everyone's worried eyes are on me. Until their eyes reach the locket. My daddy gives out a low growl. I try to ignore everyone and I plop down on the couch next to Jake, who keeps staring at the necklace.

"Who gave you that….?" Jake asked, pointing at my necklace.

"Does it matter…? What's happening with the vampire now? That's more important!" I shot at him.

"No it isn't! We have _that_ under control. Now tell me who gave you that necklace! Ethan or Jay!!!!" Jake ordered in a very authoritative, familiar voice. It was… no way. His voice sounded just like daddy's! Which meant it was the voice of an alpha!

"Jake! You're an idiot! But your voice, just now, it was like daddy's. It was the voice of an alpha!!!" I told him. Then I realized everyone staring at us. I immediately looked at daddy's expression and it was happy, excited, shocked but mostly proud.

"I'm proud of you son." Daddy came over to us and patted Jake's back. Jake looked excited too. But his was mixed with happiness, doubt and scared.

"Thanks dad." Jake said in a quiet, shy voice. Then he turned back to me.

"So who gave you the necklace…? How come your not answering, I use my alpha voice. Didn't I?" Jake questioned me.

"Pshhhhhh, who said that the alpha voice works on little sisters." I pointed out.

"What-ever. Just tell me, please?" Jake said, making each syllable stick out.

"Fine. If you promise not to kill him."-Jake crosses his heart-"Ethan gave me this locket. It has a picture of him in his human form and one in his wolf form." I couldn't help but smile, but all the men in the room weren't. At least my mom and aunties were.

"Awww that is so cute!" Claire gushed. She ran over to me and carefully took the locket in her hands. A giggle escaped her lips as she opened the locket. Then all of the wolf girls came over to see it. I just blushed like crazy. They all swooned in unison.

"That's adorable!"

"How and when did he take a picture of himself as a wolf?"

"You're such a lucky girl!"

"Where did he get it?"

"That's my boy!" Auntie Mary (Ethan's mommy) said loudly, and proudly.

"Umm…" Was all I could say, all my uncles were looking at us.

"What are we doing about the coven of vampires?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Uncle Embry answered my question.

"We'll they made sure we knew what they meant by _one_ month. The want a fight so we'll give 'em one!" Embry punched his fist into his other hand.

"Your vamp family are coming here to help us too. We have more werewolves now too. This is going to be fun!" How could this be fun?

"Is everyone fighting…?" I mumbled.

"Well, yeah. Everyone that can, except you." I gave out a big sigh. This was making me feel very uneasy. Jay and Ethan were the youngest wolves out there.

"And where am I going during the fight?"

"To the exact place where we put Bella during Victoria's army." Daddy told me with a smirk. I knew all about that, Bella and Edward use to tell me about it. Well, after Daddy told me about imprinting. Which led to his past relationship with Bella…Gross.

"Then… who is carrying me there."

"Hmm, we haven't thought about that yet. Maybe Jay?" I was more than fine with that!

"Okay!" I said cheerfully. Daddy narrowed his eyes at me. Whatever. I put my head in between my knees which was covered with a blanket. I couldn't wait to spend a whole night, alone……cuddled up in Jay's arms. With no one in hearing distance….

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A lot of people still have not… **

**-gone to my poll on my profile **

**-pm me about which future/possible project they would like to see me do (Stories & summaries are on my profile)**

**CHECK THEM OUT…. Please? I'm going to start a new story soon so V-O-T-E!!! Unless you don't want me too… then that's just fine! Review! **


	5. Lying To Myself

**Author's Note**

**I'm very sorry for not updating quicker but my brother crashed my laptop. Now I have to share the PC computer with him… meaning that I won't get so much time on the computer. Due to that, I'll probably update slower. Maybe a chapter per week? On the bright side, I'm finishing up the last bit of my storyline. So I'll write faster on paper and then I'll just type and post. I have planned this story to be about 16 chapters long and so far, done 13. I have a hard time finishing this story, decision, decisions… like who May is going to end up with. If you have any suggestions, please, please tell me in your review! Sorry if this wasn't my best or longest chapter. Thank you! **

**Chapter 4 Lying To Myself**

**May's POV **

**A Month Later **

It was crispy, August morning and the trees seemed like they were dancing to the wind. Birds were chirping and everything seemed at peace and ease. But it won't be, because today the battle is happening. It has been a month since I got attacked and now everything was set. Jay would carry me to the mountains alone and Timmy would guard us. There was a lot of progress this month. But none with Jay, Ethan and me. It was pretty much the same.

During this summer month, I the same amount of time with both of them. Summer was really fun but there was always that intense, frustrating thought of picking one of them, lurking in the back of my mind. When I was with one I always thought of the other. Even though I learned so many things about Ethan, I still liked Jay better. And nothing, _nothing_ could change that! The thought was only frustrating and intense because I would hurt the Ethan. Sure I liked him, but that was _it_. He was persistent, yet patient with me.

Ethan and Jay never talked to each other anymore and I was sad to hear that. I didn't want to be the one to separate them. But I guess it was inevitable. Jay was especially jealous that Ethan gave me a locket, which I wore all the time.

I was ready, in shorts and a simple graphic pink T-shirt that said "Boys are stupid, Throw rocks at them!" from one of my favorite shops. **(A/N: David & Goliath. I love that store, you can check out their site! They have the best graphic tees!) **My tote bag was filled with things I need over night like PJ's and a snack. I hope no one gets hurt during this fight. That nomadic coven of vampires better be ready because our Olympic coven and the whole pack was more than ready enough.

"May get down here! You need to get going, before the battle!" My daddy informed me.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" I went downstairs to find Jay waiting for me, with a smile. He was as excited as I was… Don't get me wrong, I was worried for the pack but they would be fine. Spending time alone with Jay is like heaven to me. I love Jay. Not Ethan.

"Ready princess?" Jay said taking my hand. I yawned; it was 6:30 in the morning!

"Yep." I said with low enthusiasm.

"You know where you're going right?" My daddy asked.

"Of course, we should leave now." Jay answered.

"Okay then… be careful and don't try anything with my daughter!" Daddy kissed my cheek and threw a threatening look at Jay. I slapped his shoulder for that and rolled my eyes. Jay and I walked into the forest and then he stopped.

"I'll have to carry you now." Jay told me. I gave a little nod. What a dream? Being carried away from my Prince Charming… Jay's leg hit the back of my knees and I gasped when I fell, only to be caught by Jay's firm arms. I huffed and Jay had a devious smile written on his face. Jay was running up the mountain with me in his arms but he didn't look tired at all. I used my power to ask him if he was tired. I didn't want to use my voice because I didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence through the forest.

"No. Even running with you doesn't make me tired." He responded simply. My power or gift which I had found out, only works on people who I truly love. I yawned again and looked at my locket, slightly bouncing on my neck. My fingers gently caressed it. Jay's face turned into a jealous stare. He had a hard exterior to break. Unlike Ethan, he wasn't very friendly. To people who know him, he's a sweet guy but to others he might come of as….intimidating, mysterious or even a little scary. But I swear, once you get to know him he is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. Jay always remembers the small things about me, like my favorite things or how I bite my tongue when I'm nervous. That's what I love about him!

When I looked up at Jay's face again, it was a happy grin. He probably heard my thoughts. Jay didn't just act the part of Prince Charming… he looked like it He had the normal body of a Quileute wolf man but always-bedroom eyes, oh-so-kissable lips and a square jaw. But what really topped it off was his attractive attitude, only to be shown to me.

"Are you worried about the others, down there?" Jay softly whispered.

"_Not really. They are so many of them, all strong too." _I thought, my hand cupping each side of his face. Jay nodded. I wondered if Jay was really going to listen to my daddy.

"_Okay then… be careful and don't try anything with my daughter!" _That wasn't the threatening part. It was that my dad was the big bad alpha. But on the other hand, that wasn't going to stop us… I looked up at Jay, the devious smile was back and he was shaking his head back and forth.

"Nope!" He said, popping the "p". My mouth let out a third yawn, a soft one. My eyelids dropped and I quickly feel asleep in Jay's arms, dreaming about what we were going to do, tonight….

***********************

I was woken up by loud chorus of howling that was far away. Jay was cradling me in his arms and we were in a green tent. It seemed like garage. Well, besides Jay's wonderful aurora of caramel apples and hint cinnamon. I breathed in his scent and stretched out a bit.

"_Is the battle starting?" _I wondered.

"Yeah, it is." Jay answered my thoughts.

"So… let's get this one-on-one party started." I whispered, getting up on my knees and putting my hands on his face. Pulling his lips closer to my eager ones. Our lips met and at first it was soft. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands were on his neck and cheek. Jay's arms were constricted around me and pulling me as closer as possible to him. Jay deepened out kiss. It was the longest time I've ever kissed anyone.

That's where the fun stopped. Thoughts of Ethan invaded my mind. I have kissed both boys but which was better? Jay's were perfect and everything that I imagined… But Ethan's was… thrilling, passionate and _unexpected_. Which kisses do I want? Or better yet, _whose_ kisses did I want? I think I liked E- Noooo, no, no, no! No way_. Bad May_! I scolded my self. That was wrong! I wasn't in love with…_Ethan_. Well, was I?

"_Yeah, girl! 'Bout time too!" _One side of me said. Let's call her devil.

"_No she's not! She loves Jay! And his kisses, too!" _The other side of me said. Let's call her angel.

"_Really? Well, this girl needs some spice in her life! That Ethan can give her!" _The devil me, shot at the angel me.

"_Oh really? And the werewolves and vampires aren't enough? She should get a calm guy who she can be with easily!" _My angel me shot back. I was losing focus on the kiss and Jay had to stick his tongue in my mouth just to get my attention. Opps…

"Sorry, I'm getting light headed. No air…" I said breathless, making an excuse. Jay chuckled.

"That's okay." He kissed my forehead and then, all of a sudden we heard a loud, painful, ear-tearing yelp. I gasped. Why did I have a feeling it was a certain someone… like, I don't know….Ethan?

********************

My instincts were right, it was Ethan. The battle was over and Ethan and Jake got hurt. Apparently, Ethan bet that he could take on two vampires are the same time without help and then Jake got hurt, saving him. Hmmm… doesn't that remind you of someone? Like how Leah got saved by my father.

I spent the whole time being sick and worried about Ethan who had gotten hurt, while Jay tried to distract me. Didn't work. I rushed into the little room and pushed through the crowd that was unbelievably filled with practically everyone. I saw Mary crying and Anna comforting her, Mary and Ethan were extremely close. That I learned this past month. Daddy was holding Mommy really close to him, she was tearing up. Everyone was.

Then, I saw them. Jake had blue-purplish bruises; it was the same color has my eyes. They were now, starting to tear up. People were starting to move out now and Natalie (Seth's wife and nurse.) came in and checked on how they were healing.

Jake's body was also covered in blood, some was from his cuts and the rest was a vampire's. My heart shattered into pieces as I looked at Ethan's body, lying lifelessly next to my brother's. I sat on the chair next to him and caressed his hand. I placed it on my cheek which was drenched with tears. Right there. Right then. I knew I had been lying to myself.

I- May Sarahbella Black love Ethan Trey Call. It was as simple as that. Because if I lost him, I don't know what I would do. Over the past month, I had fallen in love with him and refused to admit it… even to myself. Maybe I thought it would make things easier but I know it's something I can't avoid now. Ethan was exciting and a compassionate. He deserved so much. _"I love you" _I thought.

"I love you too." Ethan mumbled, so soft and low that I almost didn't hear him. Was he responding to my thoughts? Wait, if I loved him, then he could read my thoughts. So it is true. I truly love Ethan.

"Is it raining?" Ethan whispered, twisting his head around. His eyes fluttered open a little bit, enough to see me crying.

"Noo…" I said softly, my voice very hoarse and scratchy_. "No, I'm crying….for you! " _I thought. Ethan's hand that I was holding to my face was now wiping away my tears.

"Don't." Ethan told me. I could tell that he was really tired, just from his voice_. "I was so worried about you. When I heard that yelp of pain, I knew it was you. It was gut feeling. All I could think about was you. You should go to sleep, get better…. Please! AND DON'T EVER TRY SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN!" _My thoughts rambled in my head.

"I love you." I told him in a loving voice as he drifted off to sleep. Relief swept through me like a tsunami. I was glad he was…somewhat okay. He at least knew that I loved him. From now on, I won't and can't deny the fact that I'm in love with Ethan… as well as Jay. This is going to be hard. As one last tear dripped on Ethan's hand, I placed it next to him on the bed. I quietly tip-toed over to Jake and gave him kissed him on the forehead. I tip-toed again, out of Uncle Embry's house and ran home. It was actually starting to rain now.

**Ethan's POV **

"_Ha-ha. I bet I can take two vampires at a time!"_ I challenged. All around me were sounds so violent, ripping, and tearing and screams of pain. I hated it. But I could hear Jake's thoughts, he loved the rush but I (secretly) absolutely hated it. But I had to keep up a tough act.

"_No! Ethan don't-" _Jake cried. Too late. I already launched myself onto a vampire, with one right behind me. The other vampire bit my shoulder and I fell back. The other vampire took this advantage, kicked my ribs and cut me deep, in the legs with his long nails. The redness (blood) around me soon turned into blackness.

******************

I was slowly awakened by a slow drip-drop and I could feel wetness on my hand. Is it raining? My body hurt like a bitch. Everywhere I could feel pain but it felt slightly relieved when I open my face to see an angel. A crying angel. A crying May. Her eyes, so worried. I could hear her thoughts. It was the first time she ever used her power on me.

"_No, I'm crying….for you! " _She thought.I didn't realize that I said something out loud. I was exhausted, and my body ached inside and out. Her thoughts were all about me. I mentally smirked. This whole month, I spent wondering if she loved me too.

"Don't." I told her. May's thoughts immediately responded. _. "I was so worried about you. When I heard that yelp of pain, I knew it was you. It was gut feeling. All I could think about was you. You should go to sleep, get better…. Please! AND DON'T EVER TRY SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN!" _Her thoughts rambled on and on. She was like my mother. But it was brought me great grief that she cared so much about me. Just like I did for her. I swear the day I imprinted on her was the best day of my life. Giggles was my life, I just hated that she was Jay's too.

Giggles is the nickname I gave her because she I love to hear her cute giggling. Damn it. Giggles was my only soft spot, she brought out my real side. I kind of was embarrassed at first but, I love her so much. I would have said so much to her but I couldn't my body need to heal. So I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about my Giggles.

**A/N: I promise the next one will be much longer and more exciting! I just really had to get this chapter out so sorry for the any mistakes. REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE THE BEST! And I'll update faster! It only takes 2 minutes! **


	6. The Game And The Betrayal

**Chapter 5 The Game and The Betrayal **

**May's POV **

"Stop!" I shrieked, looking helplessly between them. Both wolves stopped to look at me for a second. But then they continued to try to rip each other apart. I quickly told the girl to get away as far as possible. My fingers pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed as quickly as possible. I called Alice and I explained everything in a fast jibber-jabber. Alice, then told my daddy. He should be here soon. Hopefully. Before anyone dies.

**3 hours earlier… **

It has been four days since the battle. Four days since I had told Ethan I loved him. He was almost, all better now and he was coming over today. Well, along with everyone else because guess what? It was my 14th birthday today. I was excited to see my vampire family back! They were coming from Vancouver just to come to my birthday party. My nose could smell their sweet scent coming from downstairs, where they were probably setting up. Me, on the other hand was not suppose to come down until they were done. I had no idea was Alice was planning. But I trust her…

Tomorrow there's going to be a bonfire with my wolf family there, where I get to have my second birthday party. But Mary, Ethan, Anna, Jay, Charlotte, Lauren were coming over too, for some special game. That Alice arranged… That's the only thing she was allowed to tell me.

"Hey princess. Everything is ready for your birthday! You can come down now." Jay said, his eyes roaming my body. Alice was making me wear this fancy dress. I still love Jay but it was also killing me to be away from Ethan. I haven't seen him since that night and I was anxious. I need to get some vitamin E! (Vitamin Ethan)

"Okay. I can't wait to see what Alice has come up with!!!" Jay and I walk down and my mouth falls open. It was beautiful and fantastic! Romantic candles were lit everywhere and everything was done so elegant.

"Wow…" That wasn't the best part to me though. My vampire family was back! I ran to hug each and everyone of them.

"Thank you Alice! I love it!" I told her while hugging her tightly.

"I knew you would! There's just one more thing…" She pulled out a crown from behind her back and placed it on my head. I smiled, she knew me so well. I loved playing princess. Even if it was only for a day.

"Yay I'm a princess!"

"And you have a quite handsome prince, there." Alice said, suspiciously leaning to the side to get a look at Jay. I wasn't so sure. This princess hasn't picked her prince yet.

"You've got that right, Pixie." Jay agreed, coming from the back and pulling me beside him. Until now, I didn't realize…. How was I suppose to tell him that I was now in love with Ethan too? Would he be jealous, angry, mad, frustrated? I had a feeling I didn't want to know. Nevertheless, I was still going to tell him. I mean, I had too. I'll wait for the right time, I decided. But for now, I just smiled happily, back at him.

* * * * * * * * * *

For the past few hours, I had blown out my candles on my birthday cake, received a ton of birthday gifts and enjoyed a much-needed company of my favorite vampires. (Jay too, of course.) My daddy and Jake had both given me a locket with a picture of their human and wolf form, just like Ethan. So now, I had 3 lockets hanging on my bracelet.

Alice of course, had given me a bunch of new clothes. She said, quote: "These clothes will make all the boys in high school stop and stare like your mom." Edward and Bella bought me a purple Porsche that shimmered in the light. Just like then, I thought. The problem with that though, is I can't drive yet. Bummer…

Rosalie and Emmett got me diamond earrings and a necklace. Well, they also got me a jar of pickles but Emmett just did that as a joke. He knows I had pickles. They're just soo… soggy. Jay gave me a basket. It was filled with all sorts of things! Like cinnamon sticks, my favorite books and movies, Victoria secret lotion and more. It was so romantic!

As a present, my mom made me all my favorite foods for dinner. It was now 6:30. Alice, Jay and I were standing in the middle of the forest. Ethan, Mary, Charlotte, Anna and Laurent were suppose to be here soon for some type of special game that Alice made up.

I've never seen this part of the forest before. It was pretty open, almost like a meadow, except it had a few trees here and there. There were many good hiding places, too.

After 10 minutes of waiting, they all showed up. When I spotted Ethan, I couldn't help but let go of Jay. I knew he would be jealous and stuff but I haven't seen Ethan in so long. I _needed_ Ethan. Ethan was happy to see me too, I could tell. We stood there hugging each other for a few minutes until Jay couldn't contain his growl anymore. But even when we broke apart, Ethan was smiling.

Alice cleared her throat and started to explain the game. "Okay, right to the point. This game is called Prince's Tale. There will be one princess, May. And two princes who will be Jay and Ethan." -My jaw drops, this is not a good sign-"The princes will choose their girl knights. Both princes will have two knights, by the look of it."

Everyone started to get excited by this point. Jay and Ethan both game each other a competitive glare. I was worried. This might not end pretty…

"Alice, are you sure this is a good idea…?" I questioned.

"Don't be a party pooper, May. It's just a game. It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Okay…" I said, unsure.

"On with the rules! Okay, May the princess, will be scrubbed down in some funk to disguise her scent. Then she'll hide. Princes and their knights will try to find her. If a knight finds the princess, they must alert their Princes ASAP. But if a prince finds a princess, he will hide with her until the time is over. The game lasts for about 8-10 minutes." Alice explained.

Again, everyone started to talk, excited. In, truth I was too. But I was still worried. The idea of being scrubbed down in some funk was not a good image in my head.

"Wait one more thing. If a sorcerer finds the princess, then she must find a new hiding place. And if a prince is found with her, they will be separated. The prince will have to wait 30 seconds until he can go back into the game. Everything clear?"- Everyone nods-"Good. Let's get started then! May, we gotta roll you in some funk. Oh and the sorcerer will be Jake." She advised us.

"Whoa Wait, there pixie. What does the Prince get if he finds the Princess?" Jay asked Alice. Ethan and Jay, both raising an eyebrow and taking a step towards Alice.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait!"

"Another question! What if a prince finds a princess and she's with another one?" Lauren wondered.

"Then, the prince can challenge the other opponent. To a duel… a.k.a. Rock, Paper, Scissors." Alice answered.

So, Alice led me to a big pile of leaves and twigs. It really smelled of Earth. Everyone else was let out of hearing distance.

"Now roll in that pile of leaves, please." Alice said pointing to the pile. Well, I guess it could be worse so I just shrugged and fell onto it.

"No, no! You have to roll in it, in your bra and undies. Just to make sure that we can't smell you." Alice said with a little smirk growing on her face. I glared at her but I eventually stripped down. Rolling in a pile of leaves in your undergarments makes you feel really stupid.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Let me take a whiff." Alice stopped me, after 5 minutes. She took a whiff of me and shook her head up and down.

"Perfect!" She squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * * * * * * * * *

I moved quietly around the forest. Alice showed me how far I could go (The boundaries.) and she was probably telling the other right now. They were still out of hearing distance though. Because they could obviously hear where I could be going.

I settled near a tree, around it was a little ditch (Almost like a moat), but there was enough room for one more person. It was perfect! Some of the inner branches were missing so there was also room above me. I had my cell phone with me so I called Alice to say I was ready. The time was around 7:00, the sun was still out though. I called Alice and she said they'd be on their way.

**15 minutes later… **

I could hear crunchy footsteps and ghostly whispers through the silence. The silence hung in the air like a dead bird caught on a branch.

Sometimes it was hard to keep quiet. It probably has been 3 minutes and Lauren and Mary must have passed me a million times! (Without noticing.) I got a good whiff of their scents. Lauren smelled like honey and oats, particularly almonds. Mary on the other hand, smelt like caramel, chocolate and spicy peppermint. They were both knights, on Team Ethan. I heard them choosing earlier. While Anna and Charlotte were on Team Jay. **(A/N: Which Team are **_**you**_** on?) **But it was obvious that Mary would be on her brother's side. And not just for this game.

She was rooting for Ethan to win me over. But Anna had been cheering for Jay since the beginning. She always gave into the Prince Charming or the best-guy friend-since-forever. While Mary always drooled over the mysterious bad boy or hot jerk throb. Lauren and Charlotte also went on the boy's team that they thought would be better for me. Thinking about all this made me wonder. Who else was on Team Ethan or Team Jay in my wolf family? Well, I knew that Jake and daddy were not on-

"Ha," Ethan whispered inhumanly quiet (So only I could hear.), interrupting me in the middle of my thoughts. "I've found you!"

I put my hand on Ethan's face. He was crouched down on all-fours. I showed him images of him sitting down with me in the ditch. Ethan did exactly what the images did. We smiled at each other. I had to be closer. So, I moved to his lap and snuggled into him. His warmth surrounding me like a blanket- no, better than a blanket. Ethan and I just sat there for a while as I showed him that I loved and missed him so much.

Then, just like that. We were kissing. My hands wrapped around his neck. His hand roamed around on my back while his other arm held me close by the waist. It was unbelievable.

"Hey! I found y-EWWW GROSS! Stop kissing! You're my little sister for cryin' out loud!" Jake practically yelled. I huffed. He was the sorcerer so I reluctantly, got up, said good-bye and searched for another hiding spot. I had to find this one super fast. I knew they would find me soon if I didn't.

After a while, I settled for a mini cave. It was 4-5 feet high and deep. But the width was probably 7 feet. The cave was quite unusual. Although, it was a great spot to hide.

I heard footsteps so I moved a little bit more in. It was Lauren and Anna! As soon as they saw me, they ran to tell their prince, only stopping to gasp. I giggled when I heard them pushing and shoving each other as they ran.

I waited for a few moments and then I heard what I was expecting. Many footsteps, rushing towards me. It made me feel a little scared. Even though, I knew all of the six people, trying to hunt me down. All of a sudden, there was a tense silence.

Then I saw it. Ethan and Jay's bodies were right there in front of me. They were growling at each other.

"I challenge you." Jay said and half growled. Ethan whispered something so quiet, that _I_ couldn't even hear. It sounded like a threat. I was starting to panic. I crawled out of the cave, only to see two wolves. One was white that I knew was Jay and the other was silvery gray with white spots everywhere. It reminded me of Uncle Embry. His father. Ethan's father. Ethan and Jay were fighting… over _me_.

It all snapped into my head.

"Stop!" I shrieked, looking helplessly between them.

So now here I was. For the time I was waiting, I helplessly tired to stop them. Of course, I didn't work. The sky was not a dark blue, it was near night time. My daddy, Jake, Uncle Embry and Uncle Quil took a half an hour to stop the fight and calm both of them down. Daddy and Jake went to me directly after they all phased back, with clothes on.

"You need to go home. Jake will bring you. I need to have a talk with these two." My daddy said, very tense. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Jake brought his arm around me and we walked back in silence, again.

**The Next Day **

I couldn't sleep last night. Every time I tried to go to sleep, the same nightmare would just keep waking me up. So I just stopped trying.

I was I the forest and Ethan and Jay were both there. They were blaming me for well… everything. Then they phased and started to fight each other. Blood was splattered everywhere. The forest _wasn't_ green it was _red_. I would look down at my arms and legs and there would be cuts and blood starting to pour out of them. That's when I could wake up.

Since, 5:30 am I had been dressed to go to the bonfire. It was now 5:30 pm. The whole day I just sat on the couch and watched T.V. and received worried glances from mommy and daddy.

It was time. It was time to go to the bonfire. Ethan and Jay would both be there; they promised that they would behave. Well, that's what they said to my daddy.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to go to the bonfire! The birthday girl can't be late." My mom said cheerfully. Wow… the two loves of my life fighting for me on my birthday. Isn't that just great? I got up from the couch and walked out to the driveway. I sighed and got into the car. Through the whole car ride I just stared at my lap. Thinking of what I should do when I get there. I soon heard laughing and people so I knew we were here. Here goes nothing! I stepped outside and made my way down to the bonfire.

And then I saw it. _Her_. Her with _him_. Her with Jay. I recognized the caramel brown hair and blue eyes. _It _was_ Lena…. _Lena was with Jay. Laughing and his arm was around her. I don't know how long I stood there. But I was frozen, looking at what was so unbelievable to me.

**Author's Note**

**So, I hope this chapter was better than the other one. I had to write this whole chapter on paper and it took about 15 pages! If you wanna know where I got that game from, just ask me. **

**Gasp! Jay isn't so perfect after all… I thought bringing Lena back into the story would be a big shock, I mean after You Belong With Me you thought they got rid of her, didn't you? Thought so! The bitch is back! **

**Btw, there is a family tree on my profile so you won't get confused and I have a link to May's dress! Thank you for the 40 reviews so far! You guys are amazing! Review PLEASE! Let's make it to 50! There might be a surprise! Maybe a forum… or another story??? **


	7. Taking A Break?

* * *

**_Chapter 6 Taking A Break?_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_May's POV_**

_So the bitch was back. My heart was broken, again_, because of her_, again_. History seemed like it was repeating itself. I thought I had really gotten rid of that girl. I just couldn't believe it. But thing that I found, most unbelievable, was that Jay had invited Lena to _my_ birthday party. He knows I hate her! Was he trying to make me jealous so I would choose him or something? This is unbelievable! Lena met everyone in my family! She doesn't deserve to meet such nice people.

I wonder what they thought of her. I mean, everyone knows that Ethan and Jay imprinted on me. Some were even on 'teams'. Yes, my family was on teams on who they thought I should be with! Particularly the wolf girls, my aunties. But the thing is most of them were on Team Ethan. Ethan was more friendly and popular than Jay. Jay has this guard up and he hardly lets new people in and, he had that hot intimidating "look" going on. That's how I knew Lena was using him. She was the Loch Ness Monster and he was the Hotness Monster.

Well, back to the bonfire. Everyone had wished me happy birthday, except Lena and Jay. JAY! The boys were almost done pigging out; I on the other hand, could not eat at all. The sight of Lena, happily eating food made by my sweet auntie Emily and talking to was revolting. Jay made a few glances toward me, but they were all emotionless.

"Hey, May, what the hell is Lena here?!" Mary harshly whispered to me while she linked arms with me and pulled me away from Ethan (mid conversation). (Anna following behind.)

"I have no idea! Jay brought her-"

"Obviously!"

"I'm as confused as you are!" I admitted.

"God I knew from the start, that he was no good! What a jerk!"

"Hey! I don't think so! You don't know why, maybe there's a logical reason!" Anna protested.

"A logical reason?! What possible reason could there be for breaking May's heart?!" Mary said very loudly, disagreeing with Anna.

"Shhh! People are gunna hear, like Jay! Stop arguing!" I said, pulling them back to the bonfire as they bickered on and on about Jay. I sat back down, beside Ethan, leaning on a log.

"Hey, are you okay? " Ethan asked me, shaking me to his attention. "Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" I shook my head and tightened my grip on him. Ethan just sighed. He put his plate on the blanket and put his arms around me.

We were sitting around the bonfire. I was sitting in between Ethan's legs, my arms were around him and my head was rested on his collar bone. He had been worried about me the whole night. I felt bad, but I couldn't just 'cheer' up.

My plan was to wait for Jay to leave Lena, or the other way around. Then I would talk him. And if that didn't happen, then I would just confront him in front of Lena. I don't care. I need an effing explanation, why was he acting like such an ass?!

Grandpa Billy was starting the stories now and I can't believe Lena was going to be able to hear them! Ugh… I yawned loudly and snuggled into Ethan. He started to whisper a Quileute lullaby in my ear.

"I love you…" I whispered quietly as I drifted off to sleep.

**********

_The stars in the night sky shined brightly, in a mysterious way. The forest was quiet and eerie. It had the same feeling you get when a horror movie goes all quiet while the stupid person goes into the scary house, when he/she should have just stayed away. _

_The trees swished and made noises, like they were whispering to each other, in their own language. I gulped. That was not a good sign… I was breathing heavy and my eyes flew everywhere, expecting something to pop out. _

_Two baby wolves came out of the bushes, scaring me to death. The one on the right was silvery gray with white spots and the one on the left was pure white. I knew them. Ethan and Jay. I had to admit, they were extremely cute. _

_A howl broke through the eerie silence from the two wolves. I stepped back. They were getting bigger. Next, ripping sounds and snarls accompanied the howls. Those two baby wolves were not babies anymore. They were HUGE, vicious, monsters ready to rip me to shreds. I screamed and started to run. _

_My legs ran for as long as they could, they started to stop out of exhaustion. But the wolves were still on my trail. But then, a vampire popped out in front of me. I shrieked so loud that my lungs and throat burned and felt like they had been ripped open. The vampire grabbed me and I could see the white wolf (Jay) about to come at me. _

_Just before he could touch me, the other wolf (Ethan), pushed him aside and rammed him into a tree. The force broke down 5 or 6 trees. I was so shocked that I stopped screaming. The vampire turned me around and pushed me down onto the forest floor. _

"_Oh my little pretty, you didn't think I would let you win, did you? Of course not…. Your blood will taste glorious on my taste buds." The vampire said. It wasn't just any vampire…it was Lena. Could it get any worse? She leaned down towards me and grabbed my neck. I felt her teeth graze the skin on my neck…..-_

I woke up screaming in Ethan's arms. My eyes opened and I could see everyone around me, worried and terrified faces. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute.

"Oh my god, May! You've been screaming for like ten minutes! What's wrong?" Ethan asked me, his eyes alert. My heart started to calm once I looked into his calm mocha brown eyes and smelt his licorice and candy shop scent.

"I-I had a nightmare…" I answered, shaky. I was loosing my voice, no surprise there. I looked around and Jay and Lena were looking over her. Lena was wearing a poker face with a hint of hatred and Jay couldn't help but look worried.

"Let's take you home, May-bear." Dad said, taking me out of Ethan's arms.

"No! I mean, can I sleep over at Ethan's? I think I would feel more… I don't know… protected?"

"Well…. I guess one night wouldn't hurt. Okay. Is that okay with you Em?" Dad yelled out to Embry as he put me back in Ethan's arms. (My legs were around his waist and my arms were around his neck.)

"Sure, sure. No problem at all." Uncle Embry shouted back. The bonfire was over. Ethan drove me back in his car and carried me inside, bridal style. We didn't say anything. He quietly placed me on the bed and came in beside me. And cue the questions.

"What happened in your nightmare, May?"

I sat up against the pillows and looked into Ethan's eyes. Compassion, worried, concern and love were mixed up in the brown sea of his eyes. I knew, for sure I could trust him. The whole "Jay and Lena" thing has made me totally forget about Ethan!

"I'm sorry E-fin. I haven't been paying attention to you lately," I apologized, saying his name like I was 5. "It's just… Jay and Lena…"

"I know. It's okay. I still love you…Giggles." Giggles?! Aww so he had a nickname for me too. I _giggled _and Ethan grinned from ear to ear, stroking my hair.

We kissed for a few minutes and then he trailed his kisses down to my neck. Allowing me to catch my breath.

"So," I started, before I cleared my throat. "What were you saying?"

"Right. Err… what happened in your nightmare?"

My lungs gave out a deep sigh… I started to describe my nightmare and Ethan stayed quiet all through it. But his thoughts were written across his face as I told him about Jay attacking me, him protecting me and Lena being a vampire.

"You haven't said anything. Please say something…!" I demanded.

"That's one weird dream. But I'm glad that you dreamed of me…protecting you." Ethan said as he caressed my back.

"Let me ask you a question." I started, curiously. "What do you think of Jay… now? Since he brought the she-devil into my life, _again_?"

"The same as always, except worse. He's a jackass. The worst imprint or "soul mate" ever! How can he hurt you like this? You know, I never liked him. Even when we were kids." Ethan said with pure hatred in his voice.

I gulped. "Wow…"

"Although, he is making it easier for you to choose me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. Ethan stopped stroking my hair and his eyes turned serious.

"Jay has Lena, so you can have me. It's that simple. And him choosing Lena, your enemy will make you separate." Ethan explained, simply.

"But I don't want us to separate. I mean I do like- love you, Ethan but I still love Jay too. I _will_ fight for him. I'll even fight Lena, for all I care. And even if Jay found another girl, I would at least want her to be nice. Unlike Lena."

"Love me? What's with the sudden 'I love you's', thought I'm not complaining…"

"You don't remember?" I asked, pulling away, hurt a bit.

"I'm- I'm sorry but I don't." He said, confused and hesitant once he saw my face.

"When I saw you before, when you were hurt after the battle. I said I love you. You said it back to me! You don't remember?" I repeated.

"I'm so sorry but I was so tired at the time." Ethan said pulling me back into him for a kiss. I sighed.

"I guess I can't blame you. I should have known that you would forget."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"Uhhh… 12:30."

"Uh-oh… we should go to sleep right now." I suggested as we both settled into bed.

"You have to go home at 1:30 tomorrow. Your parents have something to tell you later."

"Oh, do you know what it is?"

"No clue."

I yawned. "Hmm, I was going to go to talk to Jay in the morning though…" I mumbled before I feel asleep, right next to E-fin.

The Next Morning

Before I went home, I enjoyed a late breakfast with Ethan's family. And I know what you're thinking, awkward, right? Wrong! I love his family.

His parents were always warm and welcoming, Mary and I talked and she told me about her time in L.A. She also mentioned that she and Anna were apparently planning a sleepover for me in a few days. All while, holding Ethan's hand under the table. It was fabulous way to start the day.

I said goodbye to everyone (except for Ethan) and thanked Ethan for breakfast, which he made for his family once and a while. (Mostly the weekends or whenever he felt like it.) So cute! Ethan insisted he drove me home so he did. I couldn't argue with that, at all.

"Bye, E-fin!" I said, pecking his lips once.

"Bye, Giggles. Call me later, okay?"

"Okay!" I waved and opened the door. Daddy, Mommy and Jake were already sitting in the living room. The clock above the T.V. told me it was 11:30.

"Hi!" I greeted them.

"Hi, honey. How are you?" Mom asked me.

"I'm good but before you tell me anything, I really want to take a shower and change." I warned.

"Okay, go ahead. We'll wait."

**********

"So what is this all about?" I said, once I reached the bottom on the stairs.

"We're going to take a break." Daddy said to me.

"Take a Break?" I said, saying each word slowly.

"We're going to a lake house in Canada, near the border." Mom explained. I didn't say anything. This was the big bad news?

"We think it would be good if you took a break from those boys."

"You mean Ethan and Jay, Daddy?"

"Whatever. You better start packing because we're leaving the day after you sleepover at Mary's."

I flashed him a confused face. "How did you know that?"

Daddy sighed. "Mary asked her parents for the house for one night. Embry called to see if he could come over. Ethan's coming over here too."

"Humph. What's he suppose to do here?"

"Play video games with me, duh!" Jake piped up. I forgot they're like best friends. Well, Jay too, Jake got along with everyone.

"Okay… anything else?" I said in a hurry.

"Nope." As soon as I heard his answer, I bolted up stairs, got dressed, called Ethan and headed out the door to confront Jay…

It wasn't a very far walk; actually I only had to take a few steps. Jay's house was right beside mine. I didn't bother knocking on the glass window in my room to talk to Jay with out window talk. I need to talk to him in person. I need to hear his explanation.

The door opened, it's him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. Now." I said, automatically putting my foot down so he couldn't close the door on me. Which he did try.

He sighed and let me in. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?! I want a fucking explanation! How could you bring Lena to the bonfire! It was to celebrate my birthday! How could you!!!" My eyes were starting to well up with tears. Jay didn't say anything; he just took a step closer and kissed me. All that was going through my mind was: What the fuck?_ What the fuck? I missed your kisses. WHAT THE FUCK?! _

"Wha-" Jay put a finger over my mouth, signaling me to shut up.

"I only did it because you chose Ethan." Jay said with a quiet, cold sadness in his voice.

"What?! I never chose Ethan. I just found out that I love him but…. I also love you too. I thought you did too…" Below me, I could feel my tears falling on my hands now.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you chose him. When you kissed me in the tent, during the battle, you put your hands on my face and showed-" I gasped.

"I showed you what I was thinking!" I looked back on what I was thinking about… Ethan. I wasn't just thinking about his kisses, I was thinking about him. "I haven't chosen anyone yet, Jay. I can assure you. Before, I didn't realize that I loved Ethan, you misunderstood."

He sighed with relief. "Thank god! I love you. Will you forgive me?" Jay asked, cupping my face with his big hands.

"Of course! I love you too!" I went on my tippy-toes and kissed him.

"Whoa, wait, wait," I said, pulling back. "You still haven't answered my question, yet. Why did you bring Lena to the bonfire?" I asked my calmly.

"Because I was hoping you would think that you wanted me back or that you realized that I was the one. Plus, Lena wouldn't get off my back since dumping her." I just glared at him.

"I have to go." I said flat. I was still mad at him for bring Lena.

"Aww come on."

My legs turned my body around and made their way to the door. "No. I probably have to pack-"I bit my lip, I haven't told him about the lake house yet. When I called Ethan on the phone, I told him, he took it pretty well but I didn't know how Jay would react.

"Pack? Where are you going?" He said, tilting his head.

"Family's going on a vacation at our Lake House. Hmmm… I should probably make a list of things I'll need for the sleepover. Mary and Anna are having a sleepover before I leave." I explained before he could as anymore questions.

"Oh…okay. Bye." We kissed goodbye and I walked next door with a quiet wave of relief, washing over me.

**Author's note!**

**What do you think of Jay now? What's going to happen at the sleepover? Will May finally realize who she really wants at the Lake House??? WHO KNOWS! Stay tuned…. **

**REVIEW! Thanks to the 50+ reviews I have right now! So now I have a forum out! I'll be adding new topics soon! I have to add an outtake from this chapter. (Jay's POV)  
**

**Sorry, for updating so late but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. I don't have a lot of experience with conflict. Plus, it had too much dialogue but whatever. I changed this chapter A LOT! **

**~Amy ;D**

**P.S. I was reading this book called Shiver (Romance/Horror) By Maggie Steifvater! It's an awesome book! It's about werewolves and anyone who likes forbidden romance will love that book! I recommended that you read it! Anyways, thank you guys!**


	8. Bonus Chapter: Jay

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, so this was originally going to be posted in my forum but I thought this could be a way of launching my forum. I hope this makes you understand and like Jay more. **

**I'm also going to write a bonus chapter/outtake in Ethan's POV but it's going to be posted on my forum called Team Shape-shifters VS Team Vampires. Here's the link. I suggest you check it out later, though. (Close the spaces or else it won't work.)  
**

**www. fanfiction . net / myforums / Twit-Tard / 1875560 /**

**I stayed up late at night writing this. I didn't want to stop because once I'm in my "writing zone" it's hard to get back in it. This is one of my best work, so far! It explains a lot so pay attention. Enjoy and review! **

**P.S. OH AND GOOD NEWS! I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP FIXED! YAY! Just in time for the school year so I'll update as much as before! ;D **

**

* * *

****Bonus Chapter/Outtake: Jay **

**

* * *

  
**

Jay's POV

Flashback

_My whole body shuddered as my May senses were tingling. Her beautiful blue-purplish eyes, shined with shock and betrayal as she spotted Lena and I. This caused her mind and body to freeze in pure shock, which made me bite down on my quivering lip._

_I was guilty._

_May had finally snapped out of her stage and Ethan escorted her to the table of food. It seemed impossible for May to get anymore beautiful than she already was… yet every time I saw her, she did. It was as if I hadn't seen her for months and forgotten what she looked like. She was like the first downfall of snow. You step outside and it's like you've never seen this white winter land before. It's unique…special._

End Of Flashback 

Lena must have been really stupid at the time, to believe that I was actually listening. Her mouth was moving but there was no sound coming out. I was too deep in thought to care. Actually, I never really cared.

The reason that I went out with her is because I wanted to be popular. I've always been jealous of Ethan. I just hated him now, too.

One day, Lena confessed that she really liked liked me after school. We were in 6th grade. It caught me by surprise, I didn't think any girl like her, could fall for me. But then it hit me. This could be my chance, to see if people could really like me! I knew it was wrong, but I thought I was doing Lena a favor. I was such an idiot, so selfish.

Some giggly girly girls would googly eye and watch me in class, but I thought nothing of it. They were just mindless airheads to me.

Being popular changed my life. I know it sounds horribly awful but it is kind of true. Lena introduced me to new people and taught me things. They weren't always nice people or good things though...

More important, I made friends. I have so many now, although Kyle and Matthew are no match. They were my best friends. We just…got each other, ya know? There was never a need for explanation. We just knew. Our friendship was natural, so enjoyable.

For this, I was thankful. Especially of Lena. I couldn't possibly pay her for what she had given me. But being with Lena seemed to be enough for her, so we stayed together. It was my way of thanking her.

Okay, I knew she can be a horrible person. On the contraire, she can be vulnerable. Sometimes, even nice, I've seen it. It just depends if she likes you or not. She's the kind of person that can just know by one look. If she likes you, she really likes you. If she doesn't than she just doesn't like you. Simple.

"You know, you seem a lot softer now. Before you use to be so… I dunno… shut off." May told me once. I swear, I've always loved her and I still do and will continue to.

Back then, I didn't know what to do. At 11 or 12 years old. What could I know about _this_ kind of love? May was constantly in my mind. How could I show her how much I cared for her and loved her? What if she didn't feel the same? Would it wreck our long time friendship?

I didn't know. So I did what any typical 12-year old boy would do. I seeked male guidance…a.k.a. I asked my dad. He told me some things about how to get a girl but I made note on the "body" language.

"You're just like me when I was your age. Shy but irresistible." My dad laughed. I was glad I asked; it brought us closer. Good father and son moment, you know? =] (I might post a funny outtake of that father and son moment.)

Once I realized that May _did_ like me back, I knew I really had to make it up to her. I didn't mean to hurt my best childhood friend. May never said she liked liked me so I didn't think she did. Stupid, huh? Looking back it was so obvious. It took me, all the way up to 7th grade to notice.

**Imprinting. The Dance. Confessions.**

I remember the feeling, the anger, the numbness with a slight, painful tingle arose from me when I saw Lena and Jackson making out. About 10 minutes before Prom started. I could think clearly. My thoughts were fogged out by what had started as a slow, soft mist of anger, betrayal and vengeance.

_Rip._ I landed on four feet. I had transformed. I could hear someone telling me to calm down and control myself but I wasn't listening. There was just that picture of Lena kissing Jackson, posted on the wall of my empty brain. Nothing else.

It took them a long time to calm me down. Once the fog was gone, I decided to take a stroll and smell the fresh air…and then I caught the scent. Without thinking I just jumped on the vampire, away from May and ripped him to shreds.

After she woke up, I didn't want to look at her. I was… ashamed. I should have chosen to be with May but I didn't. We went to the prom but I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand being there or being with May right there.

"I want to be somewhere else!" She said abruptly. I was a little relieved. I knew where we were going but I didn't know why. I was still confused and angry at the moment… but then, I looked into her gorgeous blue-purple eyes. I imprinted. Then everything was wiped away. There she was, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, holding me right there. For 5 minutes I was genuinely happy. And then, _he_ happened.

Beneath my jealous and hate, there was… admiration. I felt for Ethan. He was friendly, outgoing, funny, popular and he could let anyone in, with ease and grace. We were painfully the same but vastly different too. (I guess that's what made the choice hard for May.)

I confess, I was worried and I still am.

The sunlight pierced through the dim room like an arrow. As I leaned against the pillow on the couch while a sigh escaped my lips.

I heard footsteps which were followed by a hard, fast knock. I got up and went to the door, my hand turned the knob. My eyes were staring into a puddle mixed with swirls of blue and purple watercolors…

**And you know the rest. **


	9. A Naughty Sleepover

**Chapter 7**

**A Naughty Sleepover**

**May's POV**

Our sleepovers were the best. It was going to be even better because we had relationships, boys and gossip to catch up on. I definitely had _that _to talk about. At least I won't feel left out. Before, I use to sit and listen, what fun was that? I'm ecstatic! I need a girl's night in with my girlies: Mary, Anna, Lauren, Charlotte, Nicole (half-vampire) and newest member, was Evelyn. But we just called her Evie.

I had just met Evie a few weeks ago. Apparently, she had been physically abused by her ex, Joey. Well, until Timmy came long, imprinted oh her, kicked Joey's ass, proved that werewolves exist and made Evie fall in love with him… Actually Tim's still working on that one. They're "just friends" she says. When has _that_ ever convinced us? How could anyone resist little- no, big Timmy? Timmy's body was muscular, like any werewolf but he was the son of an alpha so that added extra, sky-scraping tallness. He had a boyish face and he exuded this out-going, laid-back, comfort. Like you could trust him and relax when he was near. (Random fact: Timmy's a year older than her, he's 16.)

I really need my girlies right now, after the things that just happened. It was as if I was holding my breath whenever Ethan and Jay were around me. Hoping that they wouldn't take my breath away or breathe in something bad. I need to gasp for air, I need my girlies.

So, here I am. Standing right outside the Call's house. All I had with me was my blanket, pillow and a tote bag filled with some things. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into Ethan. I just needed this night for once. My fingers curled into a fist and anxiously knocked on the door. Their house was small and white, beautiful and peaceful, cozy but not enough to make you want to sleep.

"MAY!" Mary shouted. She opened her arms out and hugged me. Actually more like slammed into me.

"Owww…" We groaned, at the same time which caused us to laugh.

"Come on! Everyone is already here, we were about to start without you." Mary joked.

"Oh yea, right! I bet you were just waiting here for me, wanting me to tell you about what happened with Jay…" I rolled my eyes, melodramatically.

"Wha?! WHAT HAPPENED WITH JAY!?" May asked, abruptly stopping. This causing me to slam into her again.

"TME! TELL ME EVERYTHING! Something happened between Jay and Mary!" She announced to the girls sitting on the floor, looking very comfortable on blankets and pillows.

Mary's room was huge and entirely decorated. It was perfect for sleepovers. Her room was full of colors and it was a funky, retro theme which was different from the rest of the house. I loved it. It didn't look as comfy but it was.

I blushed a little. "Well… you know how Jay"-

"Is a jerk!" Nicole interrupted. I sighed, she was Team Ethan.

"No. I mean how he brought Lena to the bonfire." I said as I placed my stuff on the floor next to Anna's.

"Yeah…" Anna motion for me to continue.

"Well, I got fed up so I went next door to tell him off. So, I did. And I found out that he thought I chose Ethan. When I didn't."

"Huh?" Mary said, puzzled.

"I don't get it! Why did he think that you chose Ethan? You never told him that did you?" Anna asked while the rest leaned in and scooted over to hear more.

"No! But- uh… when we kissed in the tent, during the fight, I accidentally showed him some images by mistake…" I explained, stumbling on saying the right things.

"Oh my god, May! Your killing us, just get to the point! What were the images!" Charlotte burst out. I laughed, Char was so impatient.

"They were about Ethan." I explained simply. All together, they went OOOoooo once I said Ethan.

"So lemme get this straight. You kissed Jay and accidentally showed him a few images about Ethan. This is causing him to bring Lena to the bonfire to make you jealous. So you would take him back?"

"Nooo! He brought Lena because he was hoping that I would realize that he was the one."

"Eh… same thing." Mary mumbled. "Anyways, get your bags and let's move! We're going to take this sleepover to the next level. We're heading to the beach!" Mary announced, no wonder she told us to pack a bag. Hers was huge, probably filled with activities. I was a little scared, and it's not just because I saw a wine bottle peeking out of her bag. You never know what Mary's going to do next. It kind of reminded me of Ethan, they are siblings of course…

Before we went, Mary each threw us a plain, solid, gray, v-neck sweater and different colored short-shorts. I got purple, my favorite color. When we finished changing in front of each other, I looked around. I laughed, we looked the same yet totally different. It was kinda cool but I was wondering what Mary's point of this was.

Our whole group walked down to the beach. People (mostly boys) stopped and stared at us but none of us really cared.

Mary led us to a spot in between the cliff and the little dock, on the sand. It was a perfect night. The waves splashed on the waves beautifully and the stars seemed to shine brighter than others. Like the night I spent with Jay on our date, or maybe it was just me. But I secretly took it as a good sign.

"So, what are we going to do first?!" Nicole said, eagerly. Mary smiled mischievously and gave us each a Tequila glass.

"What is this for…? Are we going to do one of your drinking games?!" Anna asked, it sounded like she was scolding us.

"No, you goodie-two-shoes. Well kinda. We're going to play I have never ever…"

"Ohhh…" Some of the girls realized. I was not familiar of the game so I asked what it was.

"You've never played I have never-ever?" Mary asked in disbelief. I shook my head. "Okay, someone says something like… I have never-ever been in a talent show and then who ever has, takes a sip of their drink. Today's beverage will be sparkling juice." The mischievously smile still on her face, as she pulled out the bottle from her bag. I sniffed the glass, it had alcohol in it.

"It has alcohol in it." I stated. Mary rolled her eyes.

"It tastes better." She said simply. "We're doing this by rainbow color. Whoever is wearing red goes first, followed by orange and yellow."

So the order goes like this… Charlotte, Nicole, Laura, Evie, Mary, Me and Anna.

"Okay. I have never ever…..a crush on a friend's sibling or parent." Charlotte started. I knew I was totally on for that one, I was in love with Ethan after all. (Mary's twin brother.) Anna, Nicole, Mary and I all took a sip. Mary actually drinking down the whole thing…

"Okay who did you have a crush on?" Charlotte asked the 4 of us with a smile…

"Ethan." I answered, obvious.

"Jake." Anna answered, just as obvious.

"Too many. One of them was Ethan's buddy, Michael. Damn, he was hot. Oh and his dad too…" Mary answered and we laughed.

"May's dad, Jake… I think I was like 2." Nicole was a vampire so when she was two she was pretty young.

"Ewwww…." I mumbled.

"Okay, my turn!" Nicole stood up.

"I have NEVER EVER, kissed another girl." Mary was the only one to take a sip. All of us were looking at her in shock.

"What?! You'll never know if you don't try." She shrugged.

_**AN HOUR LATER….**_

So an hour went by and we seriously got to know each other. I now know that Evie and Mary are not virgins and Anna's…. well, half a virgin. Almost all the girls except, Char and I have all touched a guy's area. And apparently, Mary went on a date with a girl because one of her best friend, who is gay, wouldn't try women again. He said quote: "If I'm going on a date with a girl, than your going on a date with girl!" In the end, they realized that both liked guys.

The next game, I treaded… Truth or Dare, "skittlez style" as Mary calls it.

"Okay! Next game on the agenda is…. TRUTH OR DARE, SKITTLEZ SYTLE!" Mary squealed.

"We're going to start from purple and work down our way down the rainbow, since Char, went first. Okay, so May, you go first!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! Anna's first, she's pink and you're just saying that because you have some diabolical plan." I pointed at Mary.

"Oh, it's okay! May, you should go first!" Anna hushed. The girls begged me to go first, there was something going on…

"FINE! Gosh…" Mary tossed a skittle candy at me and I caught it with my eyes closed and popped it into my mouth. It was a green skittle, I knew it. Well, it wasn't hard with my sensitive vampire senses and all. But I was feeling bored, needing to do something so I said red.

"It's a red skittle."

"Nope. WRONG! YAY I HAVE A PERFECT DARE!" Mary cheered. "I dare you to prank call someone…"

"Who?" I groaned, knowing this was going to be bad.

"Ethan. You have to say as many cheesy quotes as you can before he hangs up and keep going even if he says stop." Mary smiled with delight.

"I came here to get away from him, Mary! To take a break, I do not want to do this." I pouted. Mary tossed me her pink rhinestoned cell phone.

"Just do it." Mary insisted. I was such a push-over that night… I dialled his number and it took 3 rings until he picked up. I cursed myself for thinking that; he'd pick it up faster if it was me.

"Yello." Ethan answered. He even sounded hot!

"Sometimes I wonder if life's really worth it. But then I look and you and I know it is. To the world, you might just be a person but to me… you're the world." I said embarrassed. Ethan laughed.

"Haha, is this one of Marshmallow's crazy dares?" I ignored the question and continued like the dare told me to.

"If I could have a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hands. I'm jealous of every single girl that's hugged you. Because they had my whole world in their arms. Once dropped a tear in the ocean, when I find it, that's when I'll stop loving you."

"Well, I have a quote for you. People say you can only fall in love once, but every time I see you, I fall over and over again. Like right now."

"What do you mean? It's not like you're here….." I turn around and he's right there. In the flesh, grinning like a kid on Christmas. Oh my…

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. The reason why I haven't updated is because I got busy and then when I tried to write again. I couldn't write half as good as I did before… well at least it feels like that. Plus, I'm starting to think my storyline ain't that great. Please review. It would help a lot! Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of them!**

**P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY: FALLING IN LOVE BUT FALLING APART! I feel really good about this one. I've been planning a Jacob/OC fic for a long time, just never got around to it. :)**


	10. A Naughtier Sleepover

**A/N: Okay, so I'm changing Jordan's name to Adrian. If you get confused, look at the family tree on my profile. The whole group is there. **

_Song's that I listened to while writing this: _

_Baby, it's cold outside_

_Last Christmas_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**

**An Even Naughtier Sleepover: Take 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**May's POV**

Ethan wasn't the only person there, flanking him was Jake, Timmy, James (Charlotte and Lauren's 14 year old brother.) and the most surprising…Adrian. What was he doing here? Not that I minded, it's just that he's _18._

_Hmph, I was right about Mary's plan… _I thought.

Adrian was the solid, soft-spoken, mysterious type. He hardly said anything but he was extremely sexy, in an artsy-guy kind of way. His mom is an interior decorator with an eye for color while his dad works at merchandise store, on eBay. I don't know much about him but apparently Mary does.

Mary didn't talk about him much, and she never ever brought him up unless he already was…but I could tell. I knew she was…somewhat interested in him. I thought it was a little weird, I mean she wouldn't usually think of a guy so much. There were signs that I could read, but it was confusing, how she handled it. Whenever she looked at him, there was curiosity and admiration in her eyes and she was pissed whenever she saw him around Carol.

Now, Carol was the oldest of us girls but we hardly saw her. She was selfish, spoiled, and greedy and she also knew how to have a good time. Samuel, Nate and Adrian… well, they all like her. A lot. Actually, I wasn't sure if it was like or love. I believe she's slept with all of them before and boy, does that piss Mary off. They're still fighting for her, I don't really know much. Sometimes I wonder how serious their relationships are or if Carol's just playing games.

"Mmm Adrian's here!" Mary whispered excitedly, in a low dramatic voice.

"Oh so you noticed…" I whispered back, rolling my eyes.

"Ethan, what are you…and them….doing here?" I asked looking at his gorgeous eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, none of them were. Ethan's hair was in a messy, yet hot array and he looked so natural and happy...happy to see me. Too bad I wasn't.

"We're crashing this party. You can't do Truth Or Dare without us!" Ethan responded, swiftly coming over to me, kissing my forehead and pulling me into his lap in a quick motion.

"Mary I thought this was a secret!" Turning my head towards her, to see her response. She wasn't even listening; she was busy staring/admiring Adrian who was staring at the crashing waves, near us.

The girls had evil smirks on their faces and I didn't know if it was because the boys were here or they had another plan, which I had bad feelings about, or both.

"Humph." I pouted, looking up at Ethan.

"You know, I came here so I could get away from you…like take a break?" In truth, I couldn't help but be happy he was here.

"Uh-huh… Okay there. Let's play truth or dare. Marshmallow, pass the skillz." Ethan said, not buying it.

Mary snapped out of her trance and her head came back down from the clouds. She threw him a skittle and he caught it, his eyes already closed.

"Blue." Ethan guessed. He was right, I was surprised. I thought he would say the wrong answer so he could do a dare, but then again, it was Ethan. You never really know.

"Okay, that's right. Soo anyone got a truth question for Ethan?" Anna asked, sitting in between Jake's legs, cuddling into his chest. Blah…

Nicole's hand shot up… uh-oh.

"I have one… Who and when did you have your first kiss with and did you like it? Tell us everything." I stiffened and I knew Ethan could feel it, I was sitting on his lap after all. I saw a little frown when he saw that, and held me closer.

"I was in 12 when I had my first kiss, it was with Madeline. She was the same age, she was from forks and we played on the same recreational soccer team…" He paused, checking the look on my face. I have no idea what emotions were on my face but I guess it was pretty bad because he cupped my face and frowned. I blushed… there was still people around us!

"Continue…" Nicole coaxed. Ethan sighed, dropping his hands without his eyes leaving mine.

"She had blonde hair and green eyes. Madeline was pretty. We both liked each other, but we didn't say anything until one day… I waited for her outside of the locker rooms and we confessed and kissed." Ethan finished. There were a few awe's when he finished.

"Okay… but did you like it…the kiss?" Nicole interrupted. Anna elbowed Nicole, hinting that she was going too far. While Mary was across the other side of the circle, glared at her. I noticed that Adrian was still in the distance of our little circle.

"Well, at the time, yeah. But compared to now, compared to kisses that I've recently had, not really." Ethan said, looking down at me, smiling. I smiled too.

"Okay, who wants to go next? Let's just screw the color-of-our-shorts order." Mary suggested.

"I'll go next!" Anna volunteered. Mary placed a skittle in her hands and she popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm…. Yellow?" Mary nodded. "Nope. It was orange!"

"Okay, take a shot of Tabasco sauce." That was pretty easy, except Anna hated anything spicy, especially Tabasco sauce. Crazy, huh!?

Anna groaned. "Do I have to?! Wait… we don't have any here! Ha!"

Mary searched through her big bag and pulled out a red bottle of Tabasco sauce. She was one of those girls that just carried it in her purse and put it on everything that she ate. Mary shared a look of triumph, I laughed.

"You should've known better Anna!" Jake chuckled at Anna disgusted face, while Mary poured it into the shot glass she had. She handed it to Anna who took it unwillingly.

"Here is goes…" Anna snapped her head up and gulped it all down. While everyone was laughing, Ethan called my name.

"May, I love you. You know that right? My first kiss was nothing…. Nothing compared to us." Ethan reassured, stroking my face.

"I know." I whispered softly. I almost wished I could say the same but… my first kiss with Jay, it wasn't nothing. I still loved him too, no matter what. Hmm, I wonder if he knows about the boys crashing our sleepover. My heart couldn't help but wish he was here too. That could never happen though, Ethan and Jay in the same room…that would be a disaster.

"Come on, Anna. It wasn't that bad." Evie chuckled, also sitting on her imprinter's lap, Timmy. He was looking at her with adoration and love, his chin on top of her head. They looked so cute together; the fire seemed to compliment their lovely-dovey aroma, shining on them.

_You shouldn't be the one to talk._ I thought to myself, I don't know what me and Ethan looked like but I bet it was something similar to them. More than half of the time, we just spent staring at each other and cuddling. (Same with the other couples)

"Okay, Mary you go next!" I insisted, ready for some revenge.

"Mmkay." Mary said, challenging.

"Pass the skittles, you might cheat!" Mary rolled her eyes again and handed me the skittles. I shook the bag; made sure her eyes were closed and placed a red skittle into her waiting hand. She chewed slowly.

"Red." Mary answered.

"Correct." It didn't matter if she got it wrong or right because I was ready both ways….

"Okay, correct. So…Name two people in this group that you've once had a crush on or still have a crush on or your attracted to…" I felt good saying that.

"Damn you, May, I didn't think you had it in you." Mary laughed a bit. I bet she's got worse truths and dares than this.

"Well first there's Timmy, very attractive…" She said flirty. Timmy smiled a bit, he probably didn't think of it much but Evie tightened her grip on him.

"And second…Adrian." That's what I was listening for. Adrian was sitting off, about 6 feet away. For the first time since he's been here…he responded to his name with a quick turn of his head, for about a second, but quickly turned away once he saw everyone's eyes on him. I don't even think I could see that, if I weren't part vamp. It was that fast.

The girls erupted with Oooo's. But Mary didn't take her eyes off of Adrian, until the next person was dared. She tore her gaze off of him and sighed, disappointed a bit, from what I could tell.

The night was filled with fun and games and tons of laughter, we had a good time. Well… until Carol showed up for Adrian.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. This was one is filler I guess, well, it's not really about Ethan and May much. In the next chapter and in the later chapters you'll see more of Mary and Adrian, if you want to see more….PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MARY AND ADRIAN AND HOW'S MY WRITING DOING? **


	11. Bonus: MARY & ADRIAN

**Author's Note: REALLY IMPORTANT TO READ **

**I'm wishing you a Merry Christmas and Happy holidays with this BONUS CHAPTER of a special scene, including two new favorite OC's of mine. It might contain a 1 or 2 spoilers for the future but it doesn't spoil anything too much. **

**This is REALLY special because I wasn't going to update this until a few more chapters, because this does fast forward ahead of were we are, in the story right now. So if you don't want to read this, that's fine, you can read it after I saw so in an author's note. **

**Btw, sorry if it's a little sloppy because it late and I really wanted to get this out and my parents might come up any time to check on me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I WORKED HARD REALLY LATE FOR THIS! AND IT'S CHRISTMAS! COME ON! OH YEAH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! It's like 2:00 a.m. where I live. XD**

**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter:

Mary & Adrian

A Long Way To Go

* * *

**Mary's POV**

It was empty. The beach was as empty as could be, it was peaceful. That's something that I don't experience often or enough. Like always, something was up with me and I came here to… I don't know, find my solace? I would usually hang onto Ethan at these times but he's too busy, distracting himself since May left. (His way of dealing with things.)

He wasn't home when it happened but I was scared. Yep, for once in my life, Maribel Elise Call (I always wanted to cut out the "ibel" part and be just plain Mary Elise Call.) was scared. For such a soft, smooth name, this owner was the total opposite. I was, what you could say a slut, a tramp, trouble-maker going through non-stop crises or just a _normal_ teenager with a complicated life. My life was just complicated and there's nothing I could do to stop it, not that I tried. I just dealt.

But tonight, was not about me, it was about my parents. Despite, always sneaking out, partying until 3 a.m., being overly sexual with boys and being such a magnet for trouble, my parents loved me and would always support me.

So here's a summary, mom and dad were arguing. I didn't think that would ever happen to any imprint couple. The meaning to imprint to me, is finding your soul mate easy so you can live happily ever after. That is why I don't ever think it will happen to me. Well with the exception of May's situation.

Honestly, I don't worry much over it because I know someone, the imprint magic will kick in and it'll end well for all 3 of them somehow. Well, I hope at least.

Anyways, my parents never fight. I was happily in my room, on the laptop, talking to a few people when I heard it get loud, I was about to about to say something when I saw it. My dad had slapped my mom. She started sobbing, and my dad instantly felt horrible and tried to comfort her…and then they saw me, just as I was about to run out the door. I felt so stupid, I was there and I did nothing. I didn't know how to react, those were my parents! My parents that always loved each other and still made out like teenagers.

I felt a gust of wind and the fresh ocean breeze blow through my mind, clearing my mind of thoughts. My legs stopped walking and I sat on the soft sand, looking out on the waves. It reminded me of Adrian during the sleepover… funny because I was pretty sure I was sitting in the same spot he was.

Hmm…Adrian… I like him. I'm drawn and attracted to him somehow, but he doesn't even look at me. It's different from the usual stares from boys that I get. The way he just sat away while we laughed and had a good time, was weird to me. Didn't he know that he would be accepted in our group and would have had a good time? That he was super hot? Or that Carol was a bitch?

I hate her with every fibre of my being. She's a slut, with no reason, that spoiled bitch. She's set a record, you know? Sleeping with 3 wolf men, that's huge, even for me. Sam, Nate and Adrian…I don't know what they see in her. Carol's beautiful, which is really, really hard to say and smart. But she's spoiled, bitchy, greedy and untrustworthy. Carol's is eighteen and she uses it as an excuse for everything.

I was going to think about all the bad stuff and mistakes she's made but I heard shuffling… My head whipped around and I saw a man, clearly hiding behind a tree and bushes. Again, for the second time in one day, I got scared…because I knew, from one glance, that it was no-doubt, a _blood-sucker_.

I quickly reached into my pocket of my black and gold hoodie for my cell phone and called the one person could think of…May.

"Hey Mary, what's up?" She greeted.

"May, there's vampire, it's followed me and I'm alone on a beach." I explained quickly, he hadn't moved but I was sure he could hear this.

"Oh my gosh, um, Jake's going to phase right now to tell another wolf, to come. Don't worry Mary, just stay calm."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! A vampire is going to-" I was cut off; it snatched my phone and crushed it. My instinct controlled me and I got up fast.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, hyperventilating of fear.

"Mmm… I sensed you. But I don't know whether to make you one of us…or to eat you." He smiled. He was extremely pale and had really white blonde hair, sandy brown eyes and a very skinny figure. And more than anything else, he just creeped me out.

I saw a huge light brown wolf reveal itself from the forest; the vampire turned around and froze. I took my chance to run and get out of the way. Within 2 seconds, the wolf was almost done with it. I looked away, not wanting to see it, the blood shed. I started to walk when the wolf dragged it away to dispose of it.

This was enough hype for one night, I thought to myself. Still shaking. I was so cold. Like I said, I ran out of the house, leaving me here in cotton shorts and a hoodie with a white tank top under it.

I shivered, seeing the blood on the sand. The wolf boy would probably clean that up later.

After I few minutes I heard someone running behind me. I froze and for the third time, I was truly scared.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asked, walking a little behind me. I knew that voice.

"Yeah… Except for the fact I'm freezing cold and a vampire almost turned me into another vampire or sucked my blood. Sure." I answered.

I stopped and turned around to look at a VERY, VERY sexy looking Adrian. Even though he phased a year ago, I've never seen him in his wolf form or shirtless because of it. Actually I haven't seen him in a year except for May's sleepover. I've seen him around town but he's never noticed me looking. But Boy, was it a sight.

Our eyes locked together and I couldn't look away. Adrian's beautiful earthy brown/green eyes (I could go on and on about how his eyes turn from a brown into a green into the center of his eye.) widened and his mouth gaped in a small "O". I've actually never been this close to him. Wait, wait. Did what I think that happened just happened?

"Did… did you just imprint on me?" I asked, stunned, happy, amazed, so many emotions running through me like a marathon. I hyperventilated in more and that was when I turned away and saw tear drops on sand. Tears were running down my cheeks, I was so overwhelmed. This isn't- this wasn't suppose to happen! I wasn't suppose to be imprinted on! I'm too complicated, not…good enough for Adrian.

"What, why are you crying? I'm sorry." I felt Adrian's warm hands grabbing my wrists and hands which were grabbing at my hair. I saw more and more drops on the sand, and it angered me because I never cry.

"UGH! WHY AM I CRYING SO MUCH?" I yelled, frustrated. Adrian rubbed my back affectionately, tilted my head back up, so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"It's starting to rain. Look, we'll come to my house, it's on the beach." Adrian soothed, taking me with him.

I cried in silence and let him hold my hand as he led me to his house and stared/studied at me, like I had during the sleepover.

He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, never letting go of my hand. We were soaked.

"Wait here for a second." I stood there like an idiot waiting for him to come back. I was in Adrian's house…amazing.

He came back changed with a shirt on this time, I was slightly disappointed, and clothes that I assumed were for me.

"Here, change into this. Sorry, this is all I've got." I nodded, and went to change in the bathroom. I felt him stare at me worriedly, as I walked there. I quickly changed and came back out, him staring at me like I was most beautiful person in the world.

I walked over to him shyly, which is so unheard of from me, and sat down on the couch next to him. I shivered and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Your cold." Adrian stated.

"Yeah." I breathed. He lifted me up onto his lap and my eyes widened, and my heart started beating as fast as a chipmunk's. Adrian admirably stroked my hair, held me extremely close and laid his chin on the side of my head. We just fit. Perfectly.

It was so unusual for me.

"Where are the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Out. They're handing out with the Ateara's.

"Oh…" This was awkward, yet comforting at the same time.

"What were you doing, alone on the beach?" He asked, edgy.

"None of your business." I answered back, getting of out his lap and moving to sit on the floor. There's the wall, I thought. (My defence mechanism.)

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, a bit angry. This is the most emotion I've ever seen on him.

"Just because you imprinted on me, does not mean I have to tell you everything…Besides, I'm sure you disappointed that you did." I whispered very quietly, to myself, cradling into a ball, near tears again. What is wrong with me tonight?

Adrian came up and scooped me up and ran up to him room and shut the door.

"What do you mean, I'm disappointed." He said, angry.

"Nothing…" I collapsed on the floor, crying.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry." Adrian apologized, automatically appearing right beside me.

"My parents were fighting; I got scared and ran off to the beach. I'm sorry, you had to imprint on me. I should go!" I burst out, loudly, running downstairs to the door.

"No, don't leave!" Adrian begged. I sniffled. My hand was on the doorknob, about to open the door when he pushed it closed. Adrian's arms wrapped around my waist and he embraced me, kissing my forehead.

"Don't leave… I'd never regret imprinting on you." He said lovingly. I looked into his eyes and they were begging. I felt myself slowly, very slowly relax into him.

"Fine…" I sighed, quietly. Adrian sighed and he continued to look at me. He started to lean in closer and closer, his lips only an inch away from mine. I placed my hand on his cheek, giving my permission.

I let him touch my lips before he softly, briefly brushed them on my own. It was static electricity, that one touch. My mine disconnected from my body and it moved on its own. My hands flew to the side of his face and I crashed my lips onto his. The kiss was amazing, never like any I've ever had before. We both pulled away, dazzled.

I bit my lip, knowing that we had a long way to go.

**A/N: SORRY IF THERE'S MANY MISTAKES! I would have put more but it's late and im scared my parents are gunna come up and yell at me. Hope you enjoyed! Adrian has never really looked at Mary, or even paid attention to her. Things were always on his mind, as his own life is quite complicated. Please check out my forum and my other story: Falling In Love But Falling Apart. My forum as a outtake bonus and I'll be updatin character bio's of their personalities soon, so watch out for that. Here's the link: **.net/myforums/Twit-Tard/1875560/** PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A SAFE, MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	12. My Personal Vitamin E, I Mean D

Chapter 9

_My Personal Vitamin E, I Mean D_

* * *

The chatter around the fire grew to a silent stop. There she was.

Carol Lee Black

The witch of La Push, most of us feeling like Dorothy, trying to avoid her wrath; well most of us… Mary glared at her with daggers and the blue fire in her eyes, glowed of cold hatred. Carol was known for being a house hold slut and a wild child, who didn't give a shit about who she hurt. But I remember when she was actually nice, when we were kids. On the other hand, I didn't know if _that_ Carol was still alive these days.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Mary said curtly.

Carol rolled her eyes and responded, "Oh don't worry I won't interrupt your stupid little bonfire any longer, I just need to get _my_ Adrian".

Mary looked like she was going to burst, her tan skin had a bright red undertone. If it was possible smoke would be coming out of her ears. She abruptly stood up from the log she was sitting and almost lunged at her, but Anna pulled her back.

"You know what-" Mary started.

"Carol, just get him and go." Anna instructed in a monotone voice. I looked around the bonfire for the reactions of everyone else. Everyone was awkwardly waiting for Carol to leave and imprintees and their imprinters where whispering in each other ears. Jake was comforting Anna, Timmy was explaining some stuff to Evie and Mary was sitting beside me, red as a tomato. Ethan released me from his embrace and got up to sit in between me and Mary.

"Hey Marshmallow, calm down. It's just Carol." Ethan comforted, rubbing her back in small circles. I melted, seeing Ethan being a brother to Mary was ah-dorable. He didn't have to say much to her, they just looked into each others eyes for a moment with complete understanding, and then Mary leaned on his shoulder. I guess it's because their twins, they know what each other is thinking. I smiled. I rarely see this part of Ethan or Mary.

Ethan tightened the arm around my waist to signal that he didn't forget about me. I flashed a smile and said I was okay.

"Hey. Let's go somewhere else, my Adrian." Carol said. Ew. I hated how she said _my_ Adrian almost as much as Mary, who tensed as she heard this.

We all watched as Adrian get up from the sand, turn around and plant a long kiss on Carol's pink lips.

**Disgusting.**

Then, without another word, they left together.

"Finally." Charlotte and Lauren said at the same time.

"Man, did you smell her? She smells horrible, like alcohol and lust." Timmy said, rubbing his nose.

"Slut. Gosh, did you see what she was wearing? Stripper heels and that ugly dress." Nicole ranted, also rubbing her nose.

But I wasn't really listening, thanks to my vampire hearing, I could hear Carol talking to Adrian. It wasn't that clear with the chatter but I managed to figure one thing out.

"_What the hell were you doing with them?" Carol asked._

"_Nothing." Adrian responded._

I felt someone nudge me.

"Hey let's get out of here." Ethan whispered.

"What? We can't just leave…" I told him, but before I could say another word of protest, he quickly (yet gently) pulled me up from the log.

"We'll be back by 10!" Ethan yelled out, behind us to a bunch of giggly girls and boys. While, he grabbed my hand and started jogging to an unknown destination.

"Hey! Where are we going?' I panted/asked.

"That, my dear, is a surprise." He grinned, waiting for me to step into his car as he held the door for me. I was about to give in but then I realized something…

"Wait….you're only 15. You can't drive yet!" Ethan rolled his eyes at me.

"Aw, come on. My dad taught me how to drive over a year ago and I already got my L. I would never put you in danger. You're safe with me, you'll _always_ be safe with me." Ethan convinced. I knew I would be safe but I was still unsure. What if we got caught?

"There's no police out in La Push, May. We won't get caught, I promise!" It's like he could read my mind or something. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He grinned at me and I couldn't stop my heart from thumping louder.

Once we started driving I realized how this was such an _Ethan_ move. He whisked me away from everyone to drive me, without a license, to a surprise date, that I had no idea about. So typical Ethan. Why didn't I expect something to happen like this? He must have planned this a long time ago…maybe Mary had something to do with this. They live in the same house together; they probably coordinated plans or something.

I scoffed at the idea.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"It's nothing.' I shrugged.

"No really, what is it?" Ethan said, curious.

"I just…realized how typical of you this is." I explained, looking out the car window.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, raising a dark eyebrow. Ethan parked the car in the back of some Quileute store that sells dream catchers and other crafts.

"I mean you whish me away from everybody and ignored the law, by driving me to this mystery date that I had no idea about, without a license. You're crazy…and totally unpredictable!" I said, looking at the pleased, happy expression on this face.

"You know you love it!" Ethan responded, winking at me. He leaned in to give me a short and sweet kiss on my lips, before he ran to open my door for me. And then I realized another thing tonight.

"Hmmm… does our date have anything to do with the picnic basket in the back seat?" I smiled. I spotted it in the rear-view mirror.

"Busted." Ethan grinned ear-to-ear, excitingly and I gladly returned one of my own.

Before he led me into the forest, we grabbed the picnic basket and intertwined our fingers, perfectly. I didn't know where we were going… but as long as his warm hand held mine, I didn't care. I was content in the comfortable silence between us and the distant forest sounds.

Ethan abruptly stopped and let go of my hand. I frowned but that just made him smile wider. He tenderly kissed my cheek before saying "You have to close your eyes for this part, beautiful." and softly covered my eyes with his hands. We carefully walked for another minute before reaching our final destination. Ethan slowly removed his hands from my eyes, revealing one of the most wonderful places I've ever laid my eyes on.

Wow.

I stood there for a few minutes, barely breathing…and quietly took it all in.

In front of me was an amazing meadow. It had beautiful blue flowers that matched the soft purple ones, accessorized by smaller yellow and pink flowers. The meadow wasn't very big, probably equivalent to a quarter of an average high school gym. It was sort of oval shaped and the moonlight poured in, making it glow and luminescent in contrast to the dark, shadowy trees surrounding it.

"Do you like it?" Ethan said, breaking the silence.

"Do I like it? I _LOVE_ it!"

"I'm glad you do. Come on." And with that, Ethan and I walked hand in hand to the middle of the meadow. He set up the blanket, sat down, pulled me into his lap and wrapped his oh-so-warm-and-muscular arms around me. I was above and beyond cloud nine.

Ethan and May.

That's all we were, at that moment. We gazed into each other's eyes and kissed _a lot_. We didn't even touch the food in the picnic basket. Although, how could I eat when I was leaving one of my lovers in a few days?

…

Fuck.

"One of my lovers."

Jay!

_Fuck, I can't think about you right now…while I'm with Ethan! _I thought as his irresistible face popped up in my mind. I tore away my gaze from Ethan and tried to shake the image out of my mind. Why did I always have to think about the guy I'm not with, instead of the guy I _am _with? Damn it!

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, worried.

"It's nothing."

….

Ethan inspected my face and I decided to focus on a purple flower in the meadow. Yet, somehow Ethan knew what the matter was.

"It's _him_, isn't it?" Ethan asked, frowning for the first time tonight. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I think of you when I'm with him and I think of him with I'm with you."

"It's okay…S'not your fault. I know you love…us, both." Ethan managed.

"Is that…frustrating?"

"What's frustrating?"

"Is it frustrating, knowing that the girl you love is also in love with another guy that loves her back?" He had a plastered, hard, intense look on his face. "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Yes. I want you all to myself, as selfish as it is. I don't like sharing you with _him_. But then again, I could never hurt you like that. Or tear you apart by making you choose between us." Ethan paused and looking up at the stars as I studied him. "If there was a shooting star, I'd wish for you to be mine. _Only mine_."

It touched me. I love Ethan, so much at that moment. But I also loved Jay, too. Ethan was bright, warm, exciting, unpredictable and totally fun yet soft on the inside like the caramel inside of Caramilk chocolate bars. He wasn't afraid to tell me or show me that he loved me. I loved that about him. Jay is quiet and shy yet intimidating and then once you get to know him, he's the perfect gentleman. The most caring, gentle and sensitive guy I've ever met. I loved that, too. And I'm getting nowhere right now, because I have to amazing guys that love me to death. I'm the luckiest girl in the world…I feel so rotten and spoiled.

"I can't imagine what it must be like for you, though." Ethan barely whispered. I don't think he knew I heard that.

"Be yours? I'm not anyone's. I don't have your name on me so I don't belong to you or anyone else." I said, playfully rolling of Ethan's lap and lying next to the picnic basket…

"Really now…" In a blink o an eye, Ethan took a black marker out of the picnic basket and pinned me down. I tired to wiggle out but that just rubbed our bodies' together and created friction. Glorious friction. It felt more sensual than anything else.

"Mmm…keep doing that and we might go farther than we ever have tonight." Ethan winked down at me as he wrote a message on my hand.

"Shut up!' I yelled/laughed. He released my hand and immediately took a look at it. "Poperty of **ETHAN!**" was written on my hand. The ink was smudged a bit from my wiggling and he spelt "property" wrong. "Ethan" was written in big bold block letters which was underlined three times. I burst out in giggles.

"What?" Ethan said, still chuckling above me.

"You spelt property wrong. You forgot the 'r' after the first letter." I stopped giggling and stuck my tongue out at him. He dove in and passionately kissed me, causing every cell I my body to tingle in the sensation.

"I love you, my giggles." Ethan said after detaching his lips from mine. He nuzzled my neck.

'I love you too, my personal vitamin E." I laughed, rolling over so that he was on the bottom.

Ethan gave me a weird look. "Your vitamin E?"

"Yeah, my vitamin Ethan." I blushed red like an apple. Ethan started laughing and I hit his shoulder, hurting myself more than him. Even though I'm a half vampire and he's a shape shifter.

"Doesn't vitamin E like moisturize skin? Don't you mean vitamin D that comes from the sun?" Ethan smiled at me and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Oh…right. You're my personal vitamin D; you warm me up like sun rays and keep me alive." I smiled and he smiled back. Ethan kissed my forehead and down to my nose and then kissed my lips. We were having fun but then I pulled away.

"Hey, that's so unfair!" I exclaimed.

"Oh what's the matter now?" Ethan laughed.

"You get to write on my hand but I don't get to write on yours." I said with a pout which Ethan obviously enjoyed. His eyes were smiling and happiness just radiated off us. He used his long muscular arm to grab the black marker which, somehow ended up next to the picnic basket and gave it to me.

"Knock yourself out." He winked and gave me his hand. I knew exactly what I was going to write.

In a big heart, I wrote "**I LOVE** **MAY!**" on his hand. I giggled after I finished but when I saw his face after looking at what I wrote, I started full out laughing. I think it's the first time I have _ever_ seen Ethan's jaw drop.

"What the heck! Do you have any idea how much the guys are going to bug me about this?" Ethan said, rolling over so I was laughing beneath him, again.

* * *

After it became pitch black and creepy, Ethan drove me back to his house. I had the most amazing time. Ever.

"So this is where it ends." I concluded, stopping just outside the door under the 'welcome' mat. We faced each other in silence and I thought Ethan was going to kiss me but then, he passed my lips to press his lips against my ear.

"I'm going to be in the same house as you, so what ever you say…I'll hear it." Ethan pulled away a bit with an amused yet mischievous look. I gave him a confused look. Guess I'll find out later… Gosh he's just like Mary sometimes.

"So…are you going to kiss me or what?" We exchanged happy grins before a long goodbye kiss. Ethan opened the door and Mary was already in front of us, grabbing my hand and leading me away from my love. I looked back at Ethan; he was taking off his shoes and heading to the living room. I could hear the other guys there, playing games and stuff. I hardly realized that Mary was leading me into her room where the other girls were mingling. Oh my…

"Oh well look who's back…" Charlotte announced. Not a single girl in the room didn't giggle, well if you don't count me. I was blushing like the shade of bright red that Lauren was painting her toe nails.

"So…How as the date?" Evie asked, wasting no time at all. The caramel highlights in her dark, chocolate brown hair glowed under the bright lights of Mary's room. Her green/yellow hazel eyes showed excitement and her cotton candy, pink lips turned up into a smile. She was obviously not a Quileute but you could just tell that from the few freckles on her face and creamy, light, beige skin color. Timmy was lucky to have such a beautiful girl as his soul mate.

"He took me to this meadow in the forest. We had a picnic there and we fooled around. Just had fun." I explained briefly. "And kissed a lot." I murmured.

"Hahaha, of course you did." Lauren said, winking her olive green eyes at me. Lauren was half Irish and half Quileute so she looked sort of out of place. Her hair was an inch past her shoulder and licorice black like any Quileute girl but, had pale skin and big, almond-shaped, green eyes. Lauren's petite only standing at 5'4' but she's full of energy. She's really school-active with all the sports she's in, too. Probably the only tomboy in our little group of teenage wolf girls.

"Sit the fuck down while I paint your nails!" Charlotte grabbing my arm to yank me down onto a seat cushion beside her near the low, coffee table.

Charlotte is Lauren's twin sister but believe me, she's a whole different story. She looks and acts so much like Auntie Leah that it's uncanny. Nonetheless, she's exotically beautiful and she shares the same strong, toned, not yet slender and not yet extremely curvy body as her mom. The only thing that really sets them apart is her dark forest green eyes, high cheek bones and big plump lips. On the other hand, her personality is really strong-minded, stubborn, caring and loving…well, only if you're on her good side. But again, similar to her mom she can be really bitchy when mad.

I picked out hot pink and turquoise nail polish colors for my nails, which were going to alternate fingers. And as Charlotte saw my hand, she noticed something was on it…

"May…" Charlotte started with a smile. "Oh my god, did Ethan write this on your hand?" She said chuckling.

Some girls gasped.

"What does it say!" Nicole wondered.

"It says 'Poperty of Ethan.' I wrote on his hand too." I admitted.

"What did you write on his hand?" Anna quickly asked.

"I'm not telling. You're going to have to look at his hand to find out." I said, grinning to myself.

We ate some snacks and talked for a bit and somehow the conversation went to a Team Ethan and Team Jay debate…sort of thing.

"I think Ethan's better for her." Evie thought.

"I don't think so." Anna disagreed.

"Why not? I think Ethan brings out a whole new side to May." Mary stated. That is true, around Ethan I'm more wild, risk-taking and fun.

"Yeah but Jay's like her prince charming. Plus he's known her for a longer time; I bet he understands her way better." Anna rebottled. Jay does really understand me more than anyone and I can always tell my problems to him.

"Yeah…but Jay has hurt her. Remember, he brought Lena to the bonfire?" Lauren whispered. My jaw clenched when I heard Lena's name and then my body grew tense after remembering that night.

"Relax, May." Charlotte comforted, putting a hand on my arm and then continued to paint my nails.

"But I don't think he did that to intentionally hurt her." Nicole reasoned. Nicole was also sort of new to our group. She's a half vampire like me but unlike me, she was born a half vampire and not activated by another vampire bite. She's only 6 (and a half) years old but she looks 16 already. A supernatural beautiful 16 year old actually. Nicole's curly/wavy, soft, sandy/bronze colored hair fell down to two thirds down her back. But her most intriguing feature was her expressive, dark amber eyes.

"I still think Ethan's better for her because he's everything she's not, so he completes her. " Lauren told her.

"Jay's great for her too! They share interests and he knows her well. She can keep her safe and he would never rush her into anything. " Nicole argued.

"Ethan is fully capable of protecting and loving her just as much as Jay." Mary defended her brother.

"Oh my gosh, stop. Your making my head spin." I said, slouching against some pillows.

Anna came to sit beside me and she looked even more beautiful tonight that her naturally straight hair was curled. Her warm light brown eyes made me feel welcomed and safe, like home. Anna was beautiful in a simple, plain kind of way and she really had a beautiful, innocent, young face. She's around 5'6' and slender and graceful like a model.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to choose one guy?" Anna asked, cocking her head towards me.

"I don't know…" I responded, honestly. "I doubt it."

"Well they both imprinted on you, they're both equally possible mates. How can you ever choose? It's like impossible." Charlotte said. It's like she took the feelings in my heart and translated them into words!

We finished doing each other's hair and make-up while the girls continued to debate who was better for me. I really didn't know who was better for me, all I knew was that I love them both. The subject switched over to the latest boy gossip from everybody. All the imprinted girls dished about their wolves and Nicole admitted that she was into James. I wondered if she said that on purpose so he could hear it, downstairs in the living room.

* * *

Just as everyone was nestled in their blankets and pillows, I went to the washroom to brush my teeth. So I quietly shut the door behind me and went down the hall to the washroom and when I came out, I was suddenly pulled by someone's big hand…that just so happened to have "I love MAY!" on it, into a room. Ethan pulled me down onto his bed and kissed me, for who knows how long. I was just glad to be in his arms.

There really wasn't a need for words, his smiling eyes said it all. With one last kiss, I went back to the girls. They gave me curious looks, all but Nicole who probably heard what happened with her sensitive hearing. And then eventually they all found out what happened…after Nicole practically yelled it out.

I hit her with a pillow after and that was a big mistake. Because Nicole hit back hard, but I ducked and it hit Mary instead. Well at least now I can cross off "start a pillow fight" off my things-I-want-to-do before I die list.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't…and I knew why. I gently shook Anna's shoulder and she turned over to look at me, she wasn't asleep either. I showed her an image of her and I sneaking out the door, to sleep beside our guys. Anna grinned beautifully and I took that as a yes. So together, we tip-toed outside and into the hall. Ethan's licorice smell was strongly coming from his room and my brother's stench was seeping out from the guest room. I quickly touched Anna's arm to tell her and when we reached their doors, we paused and counted on three at the same time so that we quietly opened the doors to our lovers at the same time.

Ethan was adorably innocent and child-like, softly snoring in his bed without a blanket on him. I smiled, he was so cute! I stared at him and watched his chest rise and fall as he took breaths like a newborn baby, until I realized how creepy-stalker-ish I was being. I took a few steps forward and lifted the blanket so I could slip underneath them. I didn't take my eyes off his face and I slowly cuddled into Ethan's side. But I'm pretty sure he was awake because he shifted into me so he could wrap his arms entirely on me. Consumed in his warmth, I fell asleep in minutes. I didn't have any dreams, but that's because I felt like I was already in one.

* * *

I left early that morning, Ethan was driving me home. Mary and the others were sleeping still and I didn't want to wake them. Ethan parked the car into my driveway and I could smell Jay. I knew Ethan could too.

"Hey, beautiful." Jay breathed, after he yanked the front door open and closed the distance between us in a few large, swift strides. I couldn't see Ethan, but I could sense that he was tense. It made me feel uncomfortable, having Ethan and Jay at the same place and time. The last time that happened, they almost ended up killing each other.

"You didn't tell me you were going over to Mary's for a sleepover. I came over to your house to surprise you and you weren't here." Jay smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you." Ethan curtly, stated. Linking my hand through his, abruptly but gently as always.

"And maybe you should go away now. It's _my_ turn. I can smell that you spent a LOT of time with her, already." Jay growled, pulling me close by my arm.

"Well, it's **not** up to you is it. It's up to _my_ May." Ethan rebutted.

"YOURS? She doesn't _belong_ to you." Jay yelled.

Ethan and Jay were inches away from each other, staring at each other with killer daggers that bled of jealousy, anger and intensity. Both of them were shaking a bit and I bet they were imagined about ripping each other apart.

"STOP!" I abruptly, shouted and pushed them apart. "You guys are scaring me."

"Sorry." They both murmured, both looking at me with the most concerned faces.

"Ethan you should go home, I have to start packing. Okay?" I told him, softly. Jay gave a testy glare at Ethan as he kissed my cheek and whispered "I'll see you later." in my ear.

"Finally." Jay suddenly smiled, after Ethan had left. He took my hand and led me into my own house like a gentleman. "I made breakfast for your family and you."

I looked at the kitchen table that seemed like it was glowing from the sunlight splashing in from the open windows. I spotted pancakes, sausages, orange juice, bacon, eggs and my favorite, waffles! I gasped. My feet carried me straight to them and then my hands led them right into my mouth.

"Nice of you to say hi." My Daddy commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi." I complied, with a mouthful of chocolate waffles, on purpose. Daddy and Jay chuckled as Jay sat on the seat next to me.

"Remember to pack your things. We're leaving in two days. I have to go meet up with the other council members…I can trust you to be alone with my daughter?" Daddy said, stiffly.

"Of course. I'll take care of her, always." Jay promised. Daddy made a weird face, kissed my forehead and left.

"Well that was weird." I stated, while taking a whip cream can and spraying it all over my waffle.

"So is _that_." Jay said with a confused expression on his face. "Give me your hand."

I gave him my left hand and he shook his head. "No, your _other _hand."

And then it hit me. Shit.

"May…show me your hand. What's on it?" I sighed and reluctantly gave in, and let him see my hand.

There was a dead silence that lingered like a dead crow hanging on a fir tree, followed by shaking as if there was wind. But there wasn't.

_**A/N: **_

_I'M BACK! FINALLY! Check out the sites below while you're waiting for the next chapter. Links are also on my profile. _

_Forum (containing never before seen outtakes): __http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Twit-Tard/1875560/_

_Pictures:_

_.com/albums/y345/Twit-Tard/Which20Kisses20Do20I20Want/_

_Family tree:_

_http:/www(dot)familyecho(dot)com/?p=START&c=ex8y317to6&f=387595148727239072_

_3. PLEASE REVIEW! This is the longest chapter I've written, you guys deserve it. I stayed up until 4:00 am on multiple nights to finish this for you! And thank you sooo much, for the 12 reviews I got for the Mary Bonus chapter. I appreciate it so much! I promise that when I reach 100 reviews, I'll do another bonus. Plus, you can choose if you would either want a:_

_a) Another Mary/Adrian bonus_

_b) Anna/Jake bonus_

_c) Evie/Timmy bonus_

_d) Carol bonus, contains who she chooses in the end_

_e) other bonus, you can give me an idea._

_I'll probably put these choices in a poll later. _

_Exciting news:_ _I've finally decided who is going to end up with May, and how the story is going to end. It came to me on July 23rd__ around 4 in the morning. Yeah, I'm a night person._

_SO REVIEW, AND I'LL START WORKING ON A BONUS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER A.S.A.P!_


End file.
